


Quand le passé te rattrappe

by guepard54



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, NCIS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex vivait une vie paisible en Californie, lorsqu’un drame s’abat à nouveau sur lui. Tout est à reconstruire. Le NCIS pourra-t-il aider le jeune espion dans cette entreprise  ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ni Alex Rider ni Ncis ne m'appartiennent, sinon Yassen serait en vie et Ziva ne serait pas partie !

Il était dix-neuf heures ce soir-là lorsqu’Alex Rider regagna le quartier de Paradise Land, au centre de Washington. A maintenant quinze ans et demi, cela faisait six mois qu’Alex était arrivé en Amérique, pour venir vivre avec la famille Pleasure, après la mort tragique de sa meilleure amie et tutrice, Jack Starbright.

Jack était morte au Caire, dans l’explosion d’une voiture. Elle avait en effet tenu à accompagner Alex, lors de sa dernière mission en Egypte.

Car peu de gens le savaient mais Alex était loin d’être un adolescent ordinaire. Après avoir perdu ses parents étant bébé, à quatorze ans, il avait alors perdu son oncle, Ian Rider et découvert que celui-ci était en fait un espion au service du MI6, les services secrets britanniques. L’employeur de Ian avait alors obligé l’adolescent à suivre les traces de son oncle à neuf reprises, dans des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et souvent au moyen d’un chantage impliquant Jack et ses problèmes de visa.

Bien qu’espion malgré lui, Alex avait le gène de l’espionnage dans le sang (par son oncle, mais également par son père, comme il l’avait appris lors de sa cinquième mission). Il en était toujours ressorti vivant et chacune de ses missions avait été un succès. Cependant, au cours de la dernière, qui avait vu son troisième affrontement avec la tristement célèbre organisation criminelle Scorpia, Jack avait payé le prix fort.

Pour Alex, cette dernière victoire lui avait laissé un goût plus qu’amer, même si de son côté le MI6 avait été très heureux du démantèlement de la sinistre organisation. Alan Blunt et Tulipe Jones lui avaient même annoncé l’arrestation de certains de ses membres, mais pour tout dire le jeune homme s’en moquait éperdument. 

Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie et la seule personne qui comprenait ce que c’était réellement de jouer les espions. Car Alex ne doutait pas du fait qu’aucun de ses camarades de classe, anciens ou actuels d’ailleurs, n’aurait compris l’horreur du monde de l’espionnage, ne pensant qu’à comparer leurs illusions à ce qu’on pouvait voir dans les films de James Bond. Bien loin de la réalité, en effet.

Les Pleasure, qui avaient pourtant eux aussi été deux fois la cible de criminels, ne pouvaient pas non plus comprendre complètement les cauchemars et les angoisses de l’adolescent, que de nombreux souvenirs macabres hantaient : la baignade avec la méduse de Sayle, le suicide de Sarov, l’épisode des crocodiles au Kenya et bien d’autres encore. Mais le pire de tout, Julius Grief qui appuyait sur le bouton rouge, signant par ce geste la condamnation à mort de Jack.

Après sa mort, le MI6 avait compris qu’Alex était détruit et avait confié sa tutelle à la famille Pleasure, avec qui il s’était véritablement lié au cours de certaines missions. Ils l’avaient emmené chez eux, en Californie, afin que le jeune homme traumatisé commence une nouvelle vie, loin de l’univers sombre du MI6.

A présent, Alex se rendait chaque jour, comme le garçon ordinaire qu’il avait toujours voulu être, au Californian Public High-School avec Sabina, situé à une demi-heure de leur maison. Deux fois par semaine, après les cours, Alex s’entrainait au tennis et à l’équitation. Ce dernier sport avait été choisi par Sabina, qui avait une passion pour les chevaux. Alex la suivait, tant bien que mal, mais avait plus de succès au tennis où il était déjà classé 15A.

Alex Rider avait des cheveux blond cendré, un corps à la fois élancé et musclé et des yeux bruns et graves. A l’école, nombreuses étaient les filles attirées par lui au début, mais Sabina les avait vite dissuadées de s’approcher trop près de son frère adoptif, pour que celui-ci soit un peu tranquille, après tous les évènements traumatisants qu’il avait vécu. 

Et peu à peu, le jeune homme avait repris goût à une vie normale, sans coups de feu ni effusions de sang. Liz et Edward étaient des tuteurs formidables et avaient tout fait pour qu’Alex se sente comme un membre de leur famille à part entière. Ensemble, ils ne parlaient jamais de son ancienne vie, mais Alex savait qu’il s’agissait plus de compassion que d’indifférence.

Alex prit le dernier tournant, atterrissant ainsi au cœur de Paradise Land, le quartier résidentiel de Washington D.C. où les Pleasure avaient décidé de partir en vacances. La dite ville était immense et, bien que le climat fut loin de celui de San Francisco, ils profitaient en famille de ces vacances bien méritées. 

Alex arriva devant la résidence qu’ils avaient louée pour l’occasion et franchit le portique. Taïsen, le jeune labrador couleur chocolat de la famille ne vint pas l’accueillir immédiatement comme à son habitude mais l’adolescent ne s’en formalisa pas. Il arrivait encore que le chiot, très joueur, se cache après avoir volé pour la détruire, une chaussure qu’un imprudent aurait laissée à sa portée.

Alex fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Chaque membre de la famille avait son propre trousseau (même sur un lieu de vacances) et, chaque fois que l’un d’eux entrait, il refermait aussitôt la porte à clé derrière lui. On n’était jamais trop prudent et les différents attentats dont avaient été victimes les Pleasure, ajoutés aux expériences d’Alex, démontraient que ce qui, pour la plupart des gens constituait de la paranoïa, n’était en vérité que des mesures de précaution élémentaires.

Alex fit un pas à l’intérieur puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il se figea aussitôt, en alerte. Un silence inhabituel régnait, alors que les voitures respectives de Liz et Edward étaient bien garées dans l’allée, signalant ainsi leur présence, habituelle à cette heure de la journée. Pour Sabina, il était moins sûr mais sa sœur avait horreur de rester seule dehors très tard et qui plus est dans une ville qu’elle connaissait mal.

Un autre détail le mettait mal à l’aise : une odeur caractéristique sur laquelle il n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom à ce moment précis mais qu’il reconnaissait pour l’avoir sentie de nombreuses fois.

Et finalement, il la reconnut. Des traces d’un rouge carmin, de la forme d’une patte de chien, recouvraient le carrelage et menèrent l’adolescent jusqu’à la cuisine. Là, sous le bar, Alex découvrit Taïsen, agonisant d’une blessure par balle en pleine gorge. De près, l’odeur était atroce. Le jeune chien gisait sur le flanc, gémissant doucement. Il n’avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre, à en juger par le flot de liquide poisseux s’écoulant sur le carrelage crème. Alex s’accroupit près de lui et entreprit de lui caresser doucement la tête, se faisant lécher les mains au passage. L’instant d’après, il avait abrégé les souffrances de l’animal d’un coup sec et précis.

Il n’y avait pas de larmes dans les yeux d’Alex. L’adolescent ne parvenait plus à pleurer depuis cette nuit fatidique dans le désert égyptien. En revanche, tout son corps trembla et il ne put empêcher son estomac de se vider à côté du cadavre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea comme un robot vers le salon de la résidence.

Edward Pleasure était assis sur le canapé et l’on aurait pu croire qu’il dormait, n’eut été le petit trou rouge circulaire au milieu du front. Un symbol noir en forme de scorpion était visible à côté du corps encore chaud. L’assassin pouvait encore être dans la maison.

Après avoir passé au peigne fin le rez-de-chaussée, Alex monta les escaliers en silence.

Liz Pleasure n’avait même pas eu le temps de sortir de sa baignoire. Son sang coulait par trois trous (deux dans la poitrine et un dans la tête) et avait complètement coloré l’eau du bain. La main droite pendait mollement par-dessus bord, clairement sans vie. Tout comme les yeux d’Alex, vides et froids, depuis quelques minutes, quand il s’était rendu compte que sa vie volait à nouveau en éclat. 

Toujours tel un automate, il se rendit dans la chambre de Sabina et trouva celle-ci allongée sur le sol, son bras droit formant un angle bizarre. La jeune fille avait du essayer de se défendre mais son agresseur, trop fort pour elle, l’avait violemment rejetée à terre. La précision et la promiscuité avait permis au tireur de viser droit dans la jugulaire, sans se rater. Au moins, sa sœur était morte instantanément, sans même rien sentir.

Mais cela était loin de suffire pour consoler Alex. Le jeune homme ressortit et entra dans la pièce voisine, sa propre chambre, et s’accroupit près de son lit. Il souleva la trappe qui se trouvait sous celui-ci et en sortit une boîte métallique. A l’intérieur était rangé un Smith & Wesson tout neuf avec quelques chargeurs de rechange. L’arme pouvait tirer huit coups d’affilée.

Alex l’avait achetée il y avait presque six mois, sous une fausse identité. Il n’aimait guère les armes à feu, mais là encore il s’agissait d’une précaution tout à fait compréhensible vu ses antécédents.

Il soupesa l’arme, avant de sortir de chambre. Il passa sans un regard devant la porte de la chambre parentale pour se diriger vers la pièce sans fenêtre que le journaliste utilisait comme bureau. Sous la porte, une douce lumière filtrait. Cela n’étonna guère le garçon. Après tout, les cadavres encore chauds prouvaient que le tueur venait d’effectuer sa besogne et Monsieur Pleasure était lui-même un journaliste important, conservant des documents sur des affaires sensibles. De ce fait, Scorpia pouvait ainsi faire d’une pierre deux coups : se venger d’Alex et récupérer des documents intéressants.

Le garçon posa lentement sa main gauche sur la poignée de porte, l’autre main tenant fermement le pistolet, l’index prêt à presser la détente. Il actionna rapidement la clenche et ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée, avant de pénétrer d’un pas souple dans la pièce.

L’homme était encore là. Dos au jeune espion, il fouillait tranquillement dans un des tiroirs. Mais il s’agissait d’un professionnel et il avait perçu la présence d’Alex dès que ce dernier s’était approché du bureau fermé.

« Alex Rider. », fit l’assassin d’un ton assuré.

L’adolescent ne répondit pas mais ses mains se crispèrent imperceptiblement.

N’attendant aucune réponse, le tueur enchaîna, impassible, en se tournant vers lui.

« Scorpia n’oublie jamais. Scorpia ne pardonne jamais. »

Les deux interlocuteurs restèrent un long et silencieux moment face à face, sans bouger un cil. Puis, Alex leva lentement la main qui tenait l’arme à feu devant lui sans trembler et la pointa sur l’homme. Celui-ci leva seulement un sourcil ironique. Il n’avait pas l’air de penser que le garçon pouvait constituer une menace sérieuse. 

Alex hésita à peine avant de vider le chargeur du Smith & Wesson. L’homme de Scorpia n’eut pas même le temps de dégainer sa propre arme, avant de s’effondrer, le corps criblé de balles.

Alex resta un instant planté là, sans réaction, avant de retourner mécaniquement dans la chambre de Sabina. Il se mit alors à bercer le corps de la jeune fille, comme si cette dernière était simplement endormie.

Il ne bougea pas, même lorsque moins d’une heure plus tard, alertés par un voisin, des agents du gouvernement arrivèrent dans ce qui avait été la résidence de vacances de toute une famille.


	2. Coopération

Ce matin-là, à l’agence du NCIS, l’ambiance était plutôt détendue.

« Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et tout est parfait dans la vie parfaite d’Anthony Dinozzo. », chantonna ledit agent, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, les pieds négligemment posés sur le bureau.

« Et moi, je crois qu’ils annoncent de la pluie cet après-midi, Tony. », répliqua sa collègue, l’agent Ziva David.

« Il s’agit d’une expression de mon humeur, pas de la météo. »

« Et qu’est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Tony ? », demanda à son tour l’agent Timothy McGee.

« Tu veux tout savoir, le Bleu ? »

« Moi, je sais Dinozzo : le plaisir que va te procurer notre nouvelle enquête. », intervint une nouvelle voix, plus grave et sérieuse. Leur chef, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, fit son apparition. « Un Marine a entendu plusieurs coups de feu, il y a une heure à peine, dans la maison d’à côté qui hébergeait une famille de vacanciers. Prenez vos affaires, la journée n’est pas encore terminée. », intima l’agent aux yeux bleu perçants à ses subordonnés.

Ils se dépêchèrent tous les trois pour le rattraper devant l’ascenseur. Celui-ci sonna avant de s’ouvrir, et, au lieu d’y rentrer, les quatre agents du NCIS durent se décaler pour laisser passer quelqu’un qu’ils voyaient un peu trop souvent à leur goût en ce moment.

« Qu’est ce qui vous amène, Tobias ? », demanda d’ailleurs en soupirant leur patron.

Devant eux se trouvait Tobias Fornell, agent du FBI et ex-mari de la seconde ex-femme de Gibbs. L’homme avait sa tête des mauvais jours, signe que l’orage s’annonçait entre l’ex-Marine et lui.

« J’ai appris que l’on avait confié au NCIS l’enquête sur les coups de feu inconnus, Jethro. C’est une erreur. Le FBI reprend l’affaire tout de suite. », attaqua de front Fornell.

Mais Gibbs n’avait pas l’intention de lâcher prise.

« Tobias, nous avons été appelés. C’est trop tard. Il est absolument hors de question que nous abandonnions une enquête qui nous a été confiée. »

Le ton s’était durci et Dinozzo eut le bon sens d’intervenir avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

« Allons sur place tous ensemble, nous estimerons qui sont les plus aptes à résoudre cette affaire une fois que nous en saurons plus. »

L’agent cinéphile leva les mains en signe de paix. Fornell et Gibbs s’affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de soupirer et d’entrer dans l’ascenseur.

Derrière Tony, Ziva et McGee échangèrent un sourire complice avant de lui emboîter le pas vers l’escalier. Le voyage en tête à tête ferait peut-être réfléchir les deux agents expérimentés.

AR/NCIS

Le voyage en voiture n’avait duré qu’une demi-heure mais cela avait suffit aux cinq fédéraux pour être secoués. Gibbs avait pris le volant et seule Ziva pouvait rivaliser avec ses méthodes de conduite.

« Ah çà, c’est pas pour votre conduite impeccable que mon ex-femme vous avait épousé, Jethro. », râla l’agent du FBI, en sortant du véhicule.

« Et pour quelle qualité vous a-t-elle épousé, Tobias ? »

Gibbs s’éloigna sans attendre la réponse, se dirigeant vers l’homme qui avait prévenu le NCIS. Tobias Fornell se tourna vers l’équipe de son ami, les interrogeant du regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules, avant que tous les quatre ne rejoignent l’ex-Marine.

« Je me suis réveillé et j’ai entendu huit coups de feu consécutifs, puis plus rien. Personne n’est rentré ni sorti, je pense. », était en train d’expliquer le témoin.

Les fédéraux se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers la maison concernée. Tout avait l’air tranquille. Mais ils le savaient tous pour en avoir déjà fait la malheureuse expérience, et ce à de nombreuses reprises, les apparences pouvaient parfois se révéler extrêmement trompeuses.

Gibbs fit signe à McGee d’inspecter le jardin et chargea Tony et Ziva de s’occuper du rez-de-chaussée de la villa. Sur l’insistance de Fornell, qui tenait à être présent, il conduisit ce dernier vers l’escalier qui menait au premier étage. Les deux hommes montèrent les marches le plus silencieusement possible, leurs armes dégainées.

La première pièce était une salle de bains décorée avec goût. Mais le décor intéressait peu les deux enquêteurs. En effet, la baignoire était remplie d’un liquide qui, par sa couleur, était loin de faire penser à de l’eau. Au centre, une femme était allongée, morte. La couleur de l’eau provenait des trois trous rouges que l’on voyait dans sa poitrine et sa tête. Sa main inerte pendait par-dessus bord.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient de toute façon plus rien faire pour elle. Soudain, Gibbs se figea. Au sol, à peine visibles, se dessinaient des traces de chaussures qui n’auraient pu appartenir à un enfant, mais dont la pointure ne faisait pas tout fait penser à celle d’un homme adulte.

Les traces sortaient de la salle de bains et menaient plus loin dans le couloir. Gibbs posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence à son collègue avant de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée que les traces avaient visiblement ignorée et inspectèrent rapidement ce qui semblait être une chambre parentale vide. Ils la délaissèrent pour continuer plus loin. Les mêmes traces menaient à deux portes à la fois.

Gibbs prit la première et indiqua à l’agent du FBI de s’occuper de la deuxième. L’ex-Marine ouvrit la porte prudemment, arme au poing et prêt à tirer. Il pénétra dans une chambre d’adolescente. Des photos de soirées étaient accrochées au mur mais ce n’était pas ce qui préoccupait Gibbs à ce moment-là.

Au centre de la pièce, dos à lui, un homme blond était assis parterre, tenant un corps entre ses bras. A côté de l’homme gisait un Smith & Wesson abandonné.

Gibbs ne tenta pas d’écarter l’arme, encore trop à portée de l’inconnu. Il pointa cependant sa propre arme sur la nuque de celui-ci.

« Relevez-vous, les mains en l’air, sans geste brusque. », lui ordonna-t-il avec clarté.

L’homme ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et l’agent du NCIS répéta son ordre avec un peu plus de fermeté dans la voix.

Mais l’homme ne semblait toujours pas l’entendre et il s’aperçut qu’il tremblait, comme en état de choc. Gibbs lui agrippa alors l’épaule, et, dans le même temps, tourna l’individu vers lui d’un mouvement souple.

Sur ses genoux, gisait le corps d’une adolescente brune d’environ quinze ans. L’inconnu serrait dans ses bras le haut du corps inerte.

Gardant son arme pointée, l’agent du NCIS utilisa la main qui tenait encore l’épaule pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du visage de l’homme. Puis il s’immobilisa, stupéfié par ce qu’il vit.

Ce qu’il avait pris pour un homme adulte était en réalité un adolescent d’une quinze d’années lui aussi. Mais il lui semblait que les yeux bruns et graves auraient pu appartenir à un homme mûr, comme si le garçon avait grandi trop vite et vu trop de choses pour son jeune âge.

« Es-tu blessé quelque part ? » demanda l’agent fédéral.

Du sang couvrait les mains du jeune homme blond, mais il avait en réalité l’air de s’écouler du corps que ce dernier tenait dans ses bras.

A nouveau, l’inconnu ne sembla pas l’entendre, tandis qu’il continuait de bercer le cadavre, les yeux perdus dans le lointain et le corps secoué de spasmes.

Néanmoins, au moment où Gibbs voulut lui faire lâcher prise en tirant plus fort, l’adolescent, vif comme l’éclair, se releva d’un seul coup, agrippa fermement le Smith & Wesson et le pointa sur l’agent en un seul mouvement. Ce dernier remarqua qu’il protégeait encore le cadavre derrière son propre corps.

AR/NCIS 

Sur les instructions de son ami, l’agent Fornell ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Il se retrouva dans un bureau, petit mais soigneusement rangé. La pièce était silencieuse mais en contournant le secrétaire, Tobias Fornell trouva ce pour quoi on les avait appelés. Derrière le meuble gisait le corps criblé de balles d’un homme d’une bonne trentaine d’années. L’inconnu portait encore à sa ceinture sa propre arme, un Tokarev neuf millimètres muni d’un silencieux. Il était vêtu d’une combinaison noire et son accoutrement lui donnait plus l’air d’un malfrat que d’un vacancier. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient coupés en brosse et sa tenue générale lui donnait un air plus que sévère, voire même dangereux. Aucun papier d’identité sur lui, ni rien d’autre pouvant permettre de l’identifier. Tout ce que l’agent du FBI trouva dans ses poches, ce fut un insigne noir en forme de scorpion.

Après avoir vérifié qu’il ne dissimulait rien d’autre, Fornell sortit de la pièce et décida d’aller voir ce que Gibbs avait déniché de son côté.

Il avança précautionneusement jusque devant l’entrée de la pièce où se trouvait son collègue. D’un coup d’œil discret, il aperçut ce dernier face à face avec un adolescent blond qui le menaçait d’un revolver. Les yeux bruns du gamin étaient vides et fixes, comme s’il n’était pas vraiment avec eux. D’ailleurs, il n’avait même pas vu Fornell.

Celui-ci entra brusquement dans la chambre en pointant lui-même son arme de service sur le garçon.

« Mets les mains en l’air, lentement. »

Comme le blond n’obéissait pas, Fornell avança doucement vers lui. Puis, sur un signe discret de l’ex-Marine, les deux hommes s’élancèrent simultanément.

L’inconnu fut plus difficile à maîtriser qu’ils ne l’avaient prévu. Même s’il paraissait en état de choc, il semblait se battre en autopilote. Il était sûrement un expert dans le corps à corps, bien que cela soit plutôt surprenant pour quelqu’un de si jeune.

Finalement, à deux contre un, ils parvinrent à le maîtriser et à lui faire lâcher son pistolet. Ils le plaquèrent au sol, sur le ventre, avant de lui menotter les mains derrière le dos. En se redressant, Tobias aperçut alors le cadavre de la jeune fille et posa à nouveau son regard sur les mains couvertes de sang de leur prisonnier avec un regard dur.

Ensuite, il ramassa le Smith et Wesson et ouvrit le chargeur d’un air concentré. Comme il s’en doutait, il trouva le chargeur vide mais parsemé de résidus de poudre qui prouvaient que l’arme avait servi récemment. Ainsi, elle avait servi à tuer l’homme dans le bureau et peut-être même que cet adolescent avait également tué les autres victimes.

L’agent du FBI regarda l’ex-Marine relever le garçon avant qu’ils ne redescendent à la rencontre des autres agents.


	3. Premières interrogations

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Tony et Ziva les attendaient déjà au pied de l’escalier.

« Nous avons trouvé un corps au salon, patron. », fit Dinozzo en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à leur prisonnier. « Un homme, d’une quarantaine d’années. Un seul tir, au front, net et précis. A mon avis, il s’agit d’un professionnel. Il n’y a aucune trace d’aucune sorte. », conclut le cinéphile.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu’elles échapperont à Abby, Dinozzo. Autre chose ? », questionna Gibbs.

Cette fois, ce fut l’Israélienne qui répondit.

« Dans la cuisine, un labrador avec une plaque d’identité est étendu mort. », précisa-t-elle. « Et vous, qu’avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Une femme d’environ quarante ans, une adolescente et un homme d’une trentaine d’années. », répondit Tobias Fornell. « Tous tués par balles. Mais le dernier en a le corps criblé, on a sans doute vidé un chargeur entier sur lui. », ajouta-t-il en regardant en biais l’adolescent blond qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Malgré tout, celui-ci n’avait pas la tête baissée, au contraire. Ses yeux fixes regardaient droit devant lui sans voir, sans aucune réaction.

Les quatre fédéraux l’observèrent un moment, durant lequel Tony et Ziva prirent note des menottes aux poignets.

Dinozzo semblait presque gêné lorsqu’il s’adressa à son patron.

« On le ramène avec nous à l’agence, Gibbs ? »

L’homme en question hocha affirmativement la tête. Il prit lui-même le garçon par le bras et le mena jusqu’à la voiture.

« Dîtes à McGee de rester là pour veiller au bon rapatriement de tous les corps et indices. Ducky et Abby les examineront directement dans leurs labos. Et n’oublie pas le chien, Dinozzo. »

Celui-ci serra les dents au rappel tandis qu’à côté de lui, Ziva souriait d’un air moqueur.

« Ok, patron. », répondit Tony dans un profond soupir.

AR/NCIS

Alex ne réalisa pas vraiment qu’il se trouvait au milieu d’agents fédéraux américains, les mains menottées. Après tout, il avait déjà rencontré ce genre de situation lorsqu’il espionnait encore pour le compte du MI6.

Non, ce qui le frappa soudainement, ce fut à la fois du soulagement et de la culpabilité. Du soulagement à l’idée d’être libéré de cette maison que la violence et la mort venaient de frapper et de la culpabilité pour ce qu’il s’était passé et le fait qu’il abandonnait Sabina et ses parents.

Il était maudit, il en était sûr. Il survivait à tous ses proches, jeunes ou vieux. Certains disaient qu’Alex Rider avait une chance du diable, mais pour le coup, il aurait cent fois préféré être malchanceux. D’abord ses parents, puis Ian, Jack, Sabina, Edward et Liz. On aurait pu même intégré à la liste Yassen et Ash. Qui serait le prochain ? Il en avait vraiment marre, il était épuisé. Il avait pensé pouvoir recommencer une toute nouvelle vie, ici en Amérique, mais au final son sombre passé le rattrapait toujours.

La voiture ralentit dans un crissement de pneus. L’agent aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux poivre et sel, assis à l’arrière à côté de lui, le fit sortir. Son collègue, un homme un peu dégarni, l’encadra de l’autre côté et c’est ainsi qu’ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier général du NCIS, accompagnés par une jeune femme typée et un jeune homme brun.

Alex ne prêtait toujours pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et laissa les fédéraux le guider.

AR/NCIS

Le NCIS avait permis au garçon couvert de sang de prendre une douche et lui avait fourni des vêtements propres. Moins d’une heure après son arrivée, l’adolescent était prêt pour son interrogatoire, assis dans une de leurs cellules munies de vitre sans teint.

D’ailleurs Gibbs et McGee l’observaient toujours à travers celle-ci. Le garçon n’avait toujours pas décroché un mot et ils pressentaient qu’il n’allait pas beaucoup plus participer lors de son interrogatoire.

Pour le moment, ils attendaient les premières informations qu’allaient leur transmettre Tony et Ziva par le biais du FBI. En effet, Fornell était vite retourné à sa propre agence, à la recherche de renseignements.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit et Dinozzo s’approcha d’eux.

« Voilà, patron. L’homme dans le salon et la femme dans la salle de bains étaient Edward et Liz Pleasure. Anglais tous les deux, ils avaient déménagé à San Francisco avec leur fille Sabina depuis plus d’un an. Ils sont venus à Washington D.C pour passer deux semaines de vacances en famille. En revanche, ce garçon, », continua-t-il en hochant la tête vers l’adolescent derrière la vitre, « nous avons peu de renseignements sur lui. Il se prénomme Alex Rider et est venu habiter avec la famille Pleasure, il y a six mois.

« Une adoption ? », demanda l’ex-Marine.

« Ce n’est pas très clair. Il est anglais, lui aussi. D’après ce que j’ai compris, Fornell a été bloqué officiellement dans sa recherche. »

A ce stade, Gibbs était curieux mais il restait un dernier élément mystère.

« Et l’homme criblé de balles dans le bureau ? »

« Un inconnu à la famille qui avait apparemment de nombreuses identités. On essaye d’en savoir plus. Une de mes hypothèses serait qu’il s’agirait d’un complice pour le meurtre dont Rider se serait débarrassé après coup. »

« Tu penses que ce gamin est l’assassin, Dinozzo ? »

« Il est adopté. Il a pu faire çà pour l’argent de l’héritage ou sur un coup de folie. C’est lui, semble-t-il, qui a tiré huit fois sur l’inconnu et il avait les mains couvertes de sang. Cela fait beaucoup de choses contre lui. »

Gibbs leva un sourcil en direction de son subordonné, avant de rentrer dans la salle d’interrogatoire.

Le gamin, assis droit comme un i sur sa chaise, n’eut aucune réaction et garda obstinément les yeux fixés devant lui.

« Tu t’appelles Alex Rider et tu es anglais, c’est bien cela ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Que faisais-tu avec un revolver quand nous t’avons trouvé ? »

Toujours rien. Légèrement agacé, Gibbs fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Tu es au courant qu’ici, aux Etats-Unis, un mineur qui a commis un crime d’adulte sera jugé comme tel ? »

Rien ne semblait faire réagir l’adolescent. Dans un long soupir, l’ex-Marine se leva finalement et décida d’aller voir les éventuels indices qu’Abby et Ducky pourraient avoir à lui donner. Il eut conscience, en sortant, des yeux bruns qui le suivaient du regard.

AR/NCIS

Il commença par rejoindre Ducky dans son antre. 

« Tu arrives un peu trop tôt, Jethro. Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur ces trois-là. », dit le vieux médecin-légiste en désignant les membres de la famille Pleasure.

« Et pour celui-ci ? »

Gibbs désignait le corps de l’inconnu.

« J’ai remarqué de nombreuses blessures, certaines bénignes et d’autres plus graves, mais dont beaucoup ne datent pas d’hier et dont je soupçonne qu’elles n’ont rien avoir avec sa mort. Je dirais que cet homme a eu une vie courte mais mouvementée, Jethro. »

« Tony pense qu’il pourrait s’agir d’un tueur professionnel. », précisa l’ex-Marine.

« Une théorie qui pourrait coller, je dirais. Blessures de guerres. »

« Les dernières ont apparemment été mortelles. »

« Huit balles dans le corps et aucune qui ne soit ressortie. La plupart a fait de gros dégâts, comme par exemple celle qui lui a déchiré l’estomac. Ce qui m’amène à conclure que le tireur n’était pas un novice complet. »

« Merci, Ducky. » 

Gibbs se détourna et s’apprêtait à sortir de la morgue lorsque son vieil ami l’arrêta.

« Une dernière chose, Jethro. J’ai également examiné le labrador de la famille. Atteint d’une balle dans la gorge, et une différente de celles que j’ai retrouvées dans le corps de notre homme mystère, le chien a agonisé environ un quart d’heure avec que quelqu’un n’abrège ses souffrances à mains nues. »

Gibbs acquiesça en guise de remerciement avant de rejoindre McGee et Abby dans le laboratoire de cette dernière, un Caf-Pow à la main.

Aussitôt arrivé, la jeune gothique lui sauta dans les bras.

« Gibbs, tu es notre sauveur ! »

Il se recula pour mieux la regarder. Elle et McGee avaient un air un peu coupable peint sur le visage.

Gibbs se balança d’un pied sur l’autre et roula des yeux. 

« Dites-moi tout, avant que Vance ne nous tombe dessus. »

« Mais surtout ne te fâches pas. », prévint Abby en levant les deux mains devant elle.

« McGee ? » L’ex-Marine commençait vraiment à s’impatienter.

« Désolé, patron. » Le jeune homme s’approcha. « Voilà, au vu du peu d’informations que Fornell avait trouvé sur Alex Rider, nous avons décidé d’utiliser des méthodes disons moins conventionnelles. »

« Vous avez craqué le système de sécurité de la CIA ? », soupira Gibbs, s’attendant au pire.

Après tout, le Directeur Vance répétait à longueur de temps que Gibbs lui-même n’était pas un modèle pour son équipe en ce qui concernait le respect des règles et de la convenance. Et il avait certainement raison.

« Pas tout à fait. », intervint Abby en se mordant la lèvre.

Il se tourna vers elle avec attention et lui fit signe de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Nous avons commencé par les recherches habituelles : casier judiciaire, dossiers scolaires, renseignements médicaux… »

« Et ? »

« Et rien. Aucune trace qui date de plus de six mois, de sa vie avant qu’il n’arrive dans ce pays pour aller habiter avec les Pleasure. »

« Mais surtout, », continua McGee, « lorsque nous avons fait des recherches plus poussées, nous sommes tombés sur un os. »

Le génie en informatique fit alors signe à son supérieur de s’approcher de l’ordinateur. Sur l’écran, on pouvait lire :

Alex Rider – RMOS

« Qu’est ce cela signifie ? », demanda Gibbs, un brin perplexe.

Abby se rapprocha lentement avec un air très sérieux.

« Cela signifie, Gibbs, qu’il s’agit du MI6. Cela signifie que nous avons été repérés par les services de renseignements britanniques. Enfin, cela signifie que nous avons dans les murs de l’agence un garçon de quinze ans qui a des liens avec une agence gouvernementale d’espionnage. »

A la suite de sa dernière phrase, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le laboratoire. Les trois membres du NCIS étaient abasourdis par leur découverte.


	4. Retour vers le passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou!
> 
> Un chapitre que je dédie à Kamale. Tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et très utiles.  
> J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite!
> 
> Bonne journée à toi ainsi qu'à mes autres lecteurs ; )
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> guepard54

Après sa visite à Abby, Gibbs était retourné voir Alex Rider, toujours dans sa cellule d’interrogatoire.

Sur le chemin, il ne cessait de ruminer les mêmes questions dans sa tête.

Quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre un gamin de quinze ans et une agence de renseignements ? Comment le garçon s’était-il retrouvé sur leur chemin ?

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la pièce, l’adolescent blond était toujours dans la même position que précédemment, les yeux bruns fixés sur le vide.

L’agent du NCIS s’assit en face de lui, l’observa quelques instants, avant de commencer tout de go.

« J’ai appris plusieurs choses aujourd’hui, Alex. J’aurais besoin que tu répondes à mes questions le plus honnêtement possible. »

Le garçon garda en silence le même visage impassible, presque froid, qui le vieillissait franchement. Malgré tout, Gibbs ne se découragea pas.

« Comment connais-tu le MI6 ? Sais-tu ce qu’ils font en réalité ? »

Cette fois, une réaction fut visible pendant un millième de seconde. Au nom du MI6, Alex releva brusquement la tête avant de détourner les yeux précipitamment. Mais ce dernier geste était d’autant plus significatif pour Gibbs qu’il avait cru déceler une étincelle de rage dans les yeux de l’adolescent.

La première véritable réaction. L’ex-Marine sentit qu’il venait de trouver une piste. Il décida de pousser sa chance plus loin.

« Que peux-tu me dire, Alex ? »

« Classifié. »

La réponse laconique et étrange tomba du bout des lèvres.

« Si tu veux que le NCIS puisse t’aider, nous avons besoin de savoir certaines choses. », insista Gibbs.

« Encore classifié. »

L’adulte ne put s’empêcher de constater qu’il y avait cette fois un peu plus de force et d’émotion dans la réponse.

« Qu’est-ce-qui s’est passé, Alex ? » 

Cette fois-ci, l’adolescent le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer d’une voix glaciale :

« Demandez donc au MI6 ce qu’ils ont fait. »

Au ton employé, l’homme sut immédiatement que l’entretien était terminé. Alex Rider ne parlerait plus aujourd’hui. Avant de partir, cependant, Gibbs tint à régler un point.

« Nous allons encore avoir des questions à te poser dans les jours à venir. Du fait de ton jeune âge, cela me répugne de t’héberger dans nos cellules de détention. Tu viendras donc chez moi. Mais pas de blagues, compris ? A la moindre incartade, je te renvois ici sous bonne garde, c’est bien clair ? »

Gibbs avait conscience d’adopter un ton très brusque pour un mineur, mais il se devait de ne pas prendre cette responsabilité à la légère. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas le gamin ni ne savait ce qu’il était véritablement capable de faire.

L’enfant en question le dévisagea d’un air méfiant, comme s’il voulait refuser sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Gibbs acquiesça une dernière fois dans sa direction avant de sortir de la pièce.

AR/NCIS

Jusque là, Alex ne s’était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce dans quoi il était impliqué. Ou plutôt, il le savait mais s’en fichait royalement.

Que lui importait-il ? Sa vie était détruite à nouveau. Il devrait tout reprendre à zéro, tout recommencer, comme si les six derniers mois n’avaient jamais existé. Mais il ne voulait plus. Sa vie était devenue comme un jeu de hasard, où il perdait beaucoup plus qu’il ne gagnait à chaque fois qu’il retentait sa chance.

Il aurait du utiliser le Smith & Wesson pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de l’utiliser pour tuer l’un des nombreux tueurs que Scorpia continuerait sans aucun doute d’envoyer à ses trousses. Comment cela finirait-il ? Il n’avait plus aucun espoir, plus rien en quoi espérer.

Alors quand l’agent Gibbs avait évoqué le MI6, le garçon avait clairement senti la colère bouillonner en lui, telle une rage brûlante qui déferlait dans ses veines. Car depuis le début, tout était de la faute du MI6 : ses parents, Ian, Jack, tout. Ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer vivant et c’était encore de leur faute si les Pleasure étaient morts à présent. Après tout, Madame Jones lui avait affirmé que Scorpia ne se relèverait jamais de sa dernière défaite au Caire.

Mais ceci était la preuve que l’on ne pouvait jamais leur faire confiance. C’est pourquoi, face à l’agent du NCIS, Alex restait méfiant. Peut-être l’homme essayait-il de l’amadouer pour mieux le piéger.

Il s’était cependant retenu de refuser sa proposition, ne tenant pas à se retrouver enfermé dans une prison gouvernementale américaine.

La maison de l’agent ferait l’affaire. Pour le moment. Jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse s’évader pour régler ses comptes.

C’est à ce moment qu’Alex prit conscience qu’il n’avait pas réellement envie de se suicider. Une sensation qu’il avait déjà ressentie lors de ses missions venait de naître en lui. Le feu de la vengeance brûlait dans son cœur, vif et clair, et ne tarderait pas à s’embraser complètement. Scorpia allait payer et payer cher. Après tout, Alex Rider n’avait plus rien à perdre.

AR/NCIS

« Qui est pour la théorie du gamin tueur, comme les réalisateurs de films d’horreur en ont créés plein ? », chantonna Tony.

« Tu vois, c’est un film que tu te fais, Tony. », lui répondit McGee.

« Tu es en train de tourner un film en ce moment, Tony ? »

L’Israélienne semblait un peu perdue dans la conversation.

« C’est une expression, Ziva-ah ! »

La jeune femme prit un air faussement contrarié avant de retourner à son travail.

« Je te signale qu’il y avait quand même un étranger à la famille sur le lieu du crime. »

« Un complice, tué après coup pour faire croire qu’il se défendait en réalité d’une agression extérieure. », répondit Tony avec désinvolture.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Gibbs arriva dans leur espace de travail commun.

« Je veux des preuves, pas des théories, Dinozzo. Du nouveau ? », demanda l’ex-Marine en jetant un regard acéré à son équipe. 

Ce fut McGee qui lui répondit.

« En fait, Patron, vous n’allez pas être content. Le directeur Vance est maintenant au courant de nos recherches poussées sur le garçon et… »

« Et le directeur aimerait beaucoup s’entretenir avec vous, agent Gibbs… », intervint tout d’un coup l’homme en question.

Comme à son habitude, Léon Vance avait réussi à se glisser subrepticement dans leur dos, les prenant une fois de plus par surprise.

Dans un profond soupir et sachant par avance qu’il n’allait pas du tout aimer la conversation qui allait suivre, Gibbs le suivit. Vance le fit entrer dans son bureau, l’air encore plus renfrogné que d’habitude.

« Il se trouve que j’ai eu connaissance des récentes tentatives de piratage informatique de l’agent Timothy McGee et d’Abby Sciuto. »

« Ils étaient en effet chargés de faire quelques recherches approfondies pour notre enquête actuelle. »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait exact mais Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait toujours protégé les membres de son équipe. Vance le savait d’ailleurs fort bien.

« Et cette enquête vaut-elle le risque de déclencher un incident diplomatique avec nos plus proches alliés, agent Gibbs ? Le piratage concernait ainsi des systèmes de sécurité britanniques, il me semble. »

L’ex-Marine ne prit même pas la peine de paraître embarrassé le moins du monde devant le ton sévère de son supérieur hiérarchique. A la place, il rétorqua :

« Vous n’êtes donc pas curieux de savoir ce qui relie un enfant de quinze ans à des services de renseignements, Léon ? »

« Ce que j’aimerais connaître au plus vite, c’est le résultat de cette enquête. »

Gibbs sauta sur l’occasion.

« Alors permettez-moi de faire mon travail correctement et d’interroger le directeur du MI6. »

« Parce que le garçon vous l’a demandé ? », questionna le directeur du NCIS en haussant un sourcil sceptique face à la demande de son subordonné.

« Parce que cet interrogatoire devra faire partie de l’enquête, si celle-ci doit être menée à bien. », insista Gibbs.

Vance l’observa quelques instants d’un air impassible avant d’acquiescer d’un bref signe de tête.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j’arrive à avoir une audience, mais d’ici-là, je ne veux plus de démarches illégales. »

Gibbs le regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de sortir du bureau.

AR/NCIS

Tandis qu’il descendait les escaliers, Gibbs entendit son téléphone sonner et décrocha.

« Oui, Abby ? »

« Gibbs, tu vas être content, j’ai du nouveau pour toi ! », fit leur analyste d’une voix toute excitée.

« Je descends immédiatement, Abs. »

A peine l’ascenseur s’ouvrit qu’il entendait déjà la musique techno provenant du laboratoire. Les portes automatiques s’ouvrirent devant lui et il entra dans le repère de la jeune scientifique.

Cette dernière souriait toute seule, toute excitée de ses découvertes.

« Alors, qu’as-tu donc pour moi ? »

« Tout d’abord, j’ai examiné les deux revolvers que l’on m’a apportés : un Smith & Wesson dont le chargeur de huit balles a été vidé en quelques secondes et un Tokarev dans lequel il reste encore deux munitions. Grâce aux balles qu’a retirées Ducky, je peux affirmer que l’homme au salon, la femme et la jeune fille à l’étage ont été tués avec précision à l’aide du Tokarev, tandis que de son côté, le Smith & Wesson a craché ses huit balles d’un seul coup et a donc servi à tuer l’homme dans le bureau. »

« Merci, Abby. »

Gibbs la remercia d’un baiser sur le front puis lui tendit son Caf-Pow. Pourtant, la jeune femme le retint par le bras d’un geste impatient.

« Je n’ai pas fini, Gibbs. Le Smith & Wesson porte bien les empreintes du jeune Alex Rider, mais il n’y a aucun indice sur le Tokarev. »

« L’utilisateur portait des gants ? »

Abby acquiesça pensivement.

« Cette arme-là a été retrouvée sur le corps de l’inconnu du bureau. Si ton hypothèse sur le fait que ce dernier soit en réalité un tueur à gages se révèle être la bonne, cela pourrait expliquer l’absence de traces. Ziva pourrait sûrement t’expliquer mieux que moi, mais je pense que la personne qui l’a utilisé était un professionnel. », conclut-elle joyeusement.

« Mais un professionnel se laisserait-il surprendre et tiré dessus à huit reprises ? »

Abby fixa l’homme qu’elle considérait comme un père avec un regard trop sérieux, plutôt inhabituel chez la pétillante jeune femme.

« Gibbs, fies-toi à ton instinct et réponds à cette question en toute honnêteté : penses-tu vraiment que l’adolescent de quinze ans que tu as trouvé berçant le cadavre de sa demi-sœur le soir du meurtre aurait planifié le massacre de toute sa famille adoptive avec un complice, serait passé à l’acte avant de tuer l’autre homme pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas parler ? »

C’était sûr que dit comme cela…

Gibbs retourna tous les éléments dans sa tête pour y voir plus clair. Les premiers indices n’étaient sûrement pas en faveur du jeune homme mais ces toutes nouvelles découvertes avaient quelque peu changé la donne. D’autant que d’autres mystères restaient insolubles. Qui était vraiment l’inconnu du bureau mais également, que venait faire le MI6 dans toute cette histoire ?


	5. Conversations houleuses

Après avoir vu Abby, Gibbs retourna à son bureau où il retrouva son équipe. Ses trois agents avaient tous l’air en effervescence.

« Tu vois, quand tu dis çà, Ziva, tu as vraiment l’air d’un assassin. »

« C’était mon ancien job, je te signal, Tony. »

Leurs chamailleries furent interrompues par l’arrivée de leur chef.

« Et vous êtes à présent tous les trois des agents du NCIS, alors au travail ! », gronda Gibbs.

« Oui, patron. On a du nouveau pour toi. », s’empressa de dire Tony tout en se levant. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Je sais déjà que ce n’est pas le revolver du gosse qui a servi à tuer les trois membres de la famille Pleasure, mais le Tokarev de l’inconnu du bureau, Dinozzo. », lui répondit l’ex-Marine en se tournant vers le cinéphile.

« Oui, mais désormais nous en savons un peu plus sur ce dit inconnu, patron. », intervint McGee en se levant à son tour pour venir se placer aux côtés de Tony.

Ziva les rejoignit un instant plus tard et les trois agents firent signe à Gibbs de se rapprocher du grand écran de présentation. Le visage de l’homme dont ils venaient de parler apparut alors. Brun, la trentaine passée, ses yeux gris et froids allaient bien avec son occupation professionnelle présumée jusque-là.

« Il avait de nombreuses identités mais nous avons réussi à retracer une piste fiable qui nous a menée jusqu’à ceci : Norman Brevnik, un finlandais de trente-trois ans et tueur à gages professionnel. », expliqua McGee.

« Ce dernier détail, je m’en serais douté, McGee. », fit Gibbs d’un ton plutôt sec. « Autre chose ? »

« Oui, Gibbs. », intervint pour la première fois Ziva. « Ce symbole en forme de scorpion noir, », elle lui en désigna un exemplaire « a été retrouvé à côté des corps de chacun des membres de notre famille. »

« Une carte de visite ? », demanda Gibbs en haussant un sourcil.

« En quelque sorte, je pense. Mais nous ne savons pas à quoi il correspond. »

« Alors au travail. Et dîtes à l’équipe d’agents qui surveille Alex Rider de le relâcher et de le conduire dans notre salle de conférence. Rider est innocent, les coupables sont Norman Brevnik et les gens avec qui il s’était associé. Creusez également un peu plus du côté de la vie de famille des Pleasure. »

C’est au même moment que l’ex-Marine sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. 

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, la responsable des Opérations Spéciales du MI6, Madame Tulipe Jones, accepte de nous contacter. Veuillez me rejoindre immédiatement au MTAC. », annonça le directeur du NCIS.

Même si cela n’avait pas été un ordre, Gibbs l’aurait fait. Après tout, il pouvait enfin espérer obtenir quelques réponses.

AR/NCIS

Alex avait perdu la notion du temps dans sa cellule. Il se demandait si l’agent du NCIS aux cheveux argentés était finalement revenu sur la proposition d’hébergement qu’il lui avait faîte. Après tout, il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-deux heures trente. Les agents fédéraux américains ne s’arrêtaient-ils donc jamais, tels des héros de série télévisée ?

Soudain, il tendit l’oreille. Quelques bruits à l’extérieur de la salle ne lui avaient pas échappés. Pas du simple bruit, en réalité. Une conversation. Il se concentra pour écouter à travers la porte. Il avait l’ouïe extrêmement fine et cela faisait également partie des ‘jeux éducatifs’ de Ian lorsqu’il était petit.

Ce fut une voix jeune et féminine qu’il entendit en premier, avec un léger accent du Moyen-Orient.

« Notre équipe a désormais la preuve que le garçon qui se trouve derrière cette porte est innocent dans notre affaire. Il est néanmoins à présent un témoin indispensable et doit être conduit à notre salle de conférence. »

« Ce serait fait, agent David. »

« Merci, Balboa. »

A travers la porte, Alex entendit les pas de la jeune femme s’éloigner. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le dénommé Balboa entra dans sa cellule, muni d’une clé pour ouvrir les menottes que l’on avait remises à l’adolescent après sa douche.

« Apparemment, tu n’es plus un suspect mais un témoin clé pour l’agent Gibbs et son enquête. Tu vas donc être conduit sous peu dans la salle de conférence du NCIS. », l’informa l’homme tout en lui enlevant ses menottes.

Alex frotta ses poignets pour réactiver la circulation du sang tandis que l’agent Balboa quittait la pièce. Ce dernier ne s’était pas rendu compte que, à l’aide de sa première main libérée, le garçon avait réussi à subtiliser le pistolet léger que l’adulte portait à sa hanche. L’homme ne s’était aperçu de rien et Alex se trouvait à présent seul dans la pièce déverrouillée. L’occasion était décidemment trop belle et le jeune espion la saisit.

Le pistolet glissé dans son dos, il entrouvrit doucement la porte afin de vérifier qu’il était complètement seul. Puis il sortit silencieusement et emprunta un escalier pour remonter à la surface, où se trouvait sûrement la sortie.

Il la vit au loin et se dirigea vers les doubles portes. Mais il s’agissait d’une agence fédérale et il ne fut pas franchement surpris lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un l’interpeller avant qu’il ne puisse les franchir.

« Et toi, là, que fais-tu ici ? », lui demanda un jeune homme noir d’une petite vingtaine d’années, un novice à n’en pas douter.

Mais Alex était un très bon acteur, en grande partie du fait de ses expériences passées.

« Moi ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père travaille ici et j’avais quelque chose d’urgent à lui demander. »

« Humm…Et qu’est-ce donc ? », demanda l’agent, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser berner aussi facilement.

Il se croyait peut-être prudent mais Alex s’y connaissait plutôt bien en termes de bluff. D’ailleurs, l’adolescent se mit à danser d’un pied sur l’autre avec un petit air gêné.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le concept de vie privée ? Bon…allez, puisque vous insistez… J’ai une petite-amie et j’ai eu des bons résultats ces derniers temps au lycée, alors j’aurais aimé l’inviter à dormir à la maison ce soir. »

A présent, l’homme en face de lui souriait d’un air compatissant.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il a répondu ? »

« Ramène de meilleures notes. », dit l’adolescent en prenant un air dépité.

A partir de ce moment-là, le garçon sût que c’était dans la poche. L’agent émit un grand éclat de rire avant de lui taper amicalement l’épaule.

« Ah, mon gars, c’est comme çà, les parents. On n’y peut rien. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Ne te décourage surtout pas ! »

Alex le remercia d’un sourire et sortit. Un jeu d’enfant. Pas étonnant que une organisation criminelle telle que Scorpia soit aussi florissante, si les voyous bernaient aussi facilement la police !

La pensée de Scorpia ralluma la rage dans le cœur d’Alex. Il vérifia qu’il avait toujours l’arme dérobée avant d’avancer d’un pas décidé, comme s’il partait en guerre. En guerre contre l’une des plus dangereuses organisations.

AR/NCIS

Lorsqu’il monta au MTAC, Gibbs décida de prendre McGee avec lui. En effet, en cas de problème informatique, le jeune homme lui serait d’un grand secours.

Un autre invité était déjà installé avec le directeur Vance. L’ex-Marine salua son collègue du FBI d’un bref signe de tête et il vit avec amusement Fornell lui répondre dans un soupir.

Reprenant un air sérieux, Gibbs se tourna vers Vance et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Son supérieur hiérarchique n’eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu’un bruit de connexion ne se fasse entendre dans la salle.

Une femme, âgée de moins de quarante ans, la peau mâte et les cheveux noirs de jais coupés légèrement plus bas que les épaules, apparut sur l’écran.

« Directeur Vance. »

« Directeur Jones. »

« Je n’ai pas eu connaissance du véritable motif de cette entrevue, Léon. Si vous vouliez bien m’expliquer le sujet de votre appel. »

Vance s’avança en face de l’écran, prêt à s’exécuter lorsque Gibbs le devança d’un air impatient.

« Il se trouve, Directeur Jones, qu’au cours de notre toute dernière enquête, nous avons fait la connaissance d’une personne en lien avec votre agence. »

L’ex-Marine y avait été plutôt mollo, il se retenait. Vance et Fornell l’avaient déjà vu plus impoli face à des personnalités plus haut placées. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de recevoir un regard d’avertissement de la part de son supérieur.

« Une personne en lien avec le MI6 ? », répéta l’Anglaise. « Il ne me semblait pas qu’un de nos agents était en mission en ce moment à Washington. »

Elle avait l’air sincèrement surprise. Pour le moment, Gibbs lui accordait encore le bénéfice du doute. Puis il se dit que cela risquait fort de changer, et ce dans un temps extrêmement court.

« Je n’ai pas dit qu’il s’agissait d’un de vos agents, Madame le Directeur. En fait, je parle d’un adolescent de quinze ans. »

Cette fois, l’ex-Marine discerna le furtif changement dans l’expression du visage de la femme, à peine perceptible une ou deux secondes plus tard.

Il devait bien lui reconnaître qu’à aucun moment, elle ne s’était retournée vers Vance, même si celui-ci était connu pour être très diplomate. 

« Dites toujours. », lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui faisait passer un message : ‘Vous ne m’intimidez pas’. Et bien, il pressentait que cela changerait rapidement.

« Alex Rider. »

Sa voix était sèche mais là encore, Gibbs se contenait. Peut-être plus pour longtemps, sûrement même, lorsqu’il vit l’air résigné du directeur des Opérations Spéciales britanniques. C’était l’air de quelqu’un qui s’apprête, contre son gré, à avouer une faute grave. Gibbs le reconnaissait pour l’avoir vu sur de nombreux criminels avant qu’ils ne craquent. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là.

« Nous vous écoutons, directeur Jones. »

Le ton était courtois. Ce qui n’était pas inhabituel chez Vance. Le Directeur du NCIS cherchait à rester prudent, surtout lorsqu’il s’engageait en terrain miné, comme dans les relations diplomatiques. Par ailleurs, le regard qu’il lança à Gibbs était, cette fois-ci, franchement noir.

« Le MI6 a en effet traité avec Alex Rider. », commença Tulipe Jones d’un ton prudent.

« Traité ? Avec un enfant ? De quelles manières ? », gronda Gibbs, qui semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Vous voulez dire qu’il s’agit d’un criminel ? », interrompit Vance.

« Pas exactement. »

La femme avait à présent un air gêné qui ne plaisait définitivement pas à Gibbs.

« Soyez plus claire, Jones. »

Il s’agissait là d’un véritable affront. Même Fornell et McGee avaient le sentiment que Vance était prêt à expulser l’ex-Marine de la pièce pour insubordination mais le directeur du NCIS se contenta finalement d’un regard orageux dans sa direction. 

Pendant ce temps-là, Tulipe Jones donnait ses explications après avoir repris une certaine contenance.

« Je suis désolée, mais il s’agit de secrets d’Etat britanniques. En réalité, cela dépasse même mon pouvoir, agent Gibbs. », répondit le directeur du MI6 avec un air compréhensif inexplicable. « D’ailleurs, Alex Rider a signé l’Acte du Secret Officiel. Il ne peut rien vous dire, lui non plus. »

« Vous avez menacé un enfant ? », questionna Gibbs dont la voix dégoulinait de dégoût.

De la part de ces gens, plus rien ne l’étonnait mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il cautionnait ces actes. Bien au contraire. Il n’avait jamais accepté que l’on puisse faire du mal à un enfant, quel qu’il soit.

« Ce n’est pas cela, agent Gibbs. Si vous arrivez à amener le garçon à se confier à vous, le MI6 passera sur le serment de silence. Mais je reste convaincue qu’Alex Rider aura du mal à vous parler de lui-même. »

Vance s’avança alors, requérant une nouvelle fois leur attention.

« En aurait-il parlé à sa famille adoptive ? Pourrait-ce être la raison pour laquelle ils ont été tués ? » 

En entendant cette question, le visage de l’Anglaise se décomposa carrément.


	6. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noel à vous, chers lecteurs!  
> guepard54

Le directeur du MI6 leur jeta un regard affolé.

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que les Pleasure sont morts ? Tous les trois ? »

Gibbs sauta sur l’occasion. Après tout, la femme avait l’air d’en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu’elle leur avait laissé entendre au départ.

« Ainsi, vous connaissiez même la famille adoptive du jeune Rider ? », l’interrogea-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Mais l’ex-Marine n’eut jamais sa réponse. Son supérieur lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied en répondant à la question de l’Anglaise sur un ton égal.

« Tués par balles tous les trois, abattus ici même dans leur location de vacances à Washington. Apparemment Alex Rider n’était pas sur place au moment où les meurtres ont eu lieu et nous pensons à présent qu’il est complètement innocent. Cependant, il a vidé le chargeur d’un Smith & Wesson dans le corps de notre suspect actuel pour ce triple meurtre. »

Tulipe Jones eut l’air encore un peu plus bouleversée.

« Alex n’aurait jamais pu tuer les Pleasure. Il était devenu très rapidement ami avec leur fille et il les adorait. Mais avez-vous une piste concrète quant au mobile du crime ? »

McGee, resté silencieux jusque-là, s’avança devant l’écran géant du MTAC.

« Le mobile, nous le cherchons encore, Directeur Jones. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider ? Connaissez-vous ce symbole ? »

Il lui montra l’image en forme de scorpion noir.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre même si elle fut plus mesurée que la première fois. Les hommes du NCIS virent tout de même le directeur du MI6 déglutir lentement avant qu’elle ne déclare d’un ton posé :

« Scorpia. L’une des organisations criminelles les plus dangereuses et les plus impitoyables au monde. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, les coups toqués à la porte s’entendirent distinctement.

« Entrez. », dit Vance, sans quitter l’écran des yeux.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Ziva et Tony. Gibbs les trouva à la fois inquiets et penauds.

« Patron,… »

Tony s’interrompit en voyant leur invitée sur l’écran.

« Oui, agent Dinozzo ? », s’enquit néanmoins Vance.

De son côté, Gibbs sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

« Le gamin a disparu. Avec une arme, celle que Balboa portait quand il est venu le libérer. »

« Vous avez fouillé tout le bâtiment ? »

Tony et Ziva acquiescèrent mais ce fut Tulipe Jones qui intervint avec un soupir.

« Vous ne le retrouverez pas, agent Gibbs. Alex Rider est le roi de l’escapade. »

« Que savez-vous, Jones ? », soupira Gibbs, fatigué de toutes ces énigmes.

« Ce que je sais, agent Gibbs, c’est que Scorpia a tué les Pleasure, qu’Alex est dans la nature et armé et qu’une rencontre entre Alex Rider et Scorpia ne peut que mal se finir. » 

AR/NCIS

La première chose qu’Alex avait faite en sortant du NCIS avait été d’aller chez un prêteur sur gages afin de troquer la très belle montre que les Pleasure lui avaient offerte. Il avait pu ainsi s’acheter une combinaison noire, une corde, une torche, des lunettes noires et, plus important, un fusil d’assaut léger avec plusieurs chargeurs et des munitions pour le petit Colt qu’il avait dérobé. En outre, il ajouta un sac-à-dos noir dans lequel il pourrait ranger le fusil en toute discrétion.

Le prêteur sur gages ne lui avait posé aucune question. Après tout, il avait l’habitude de traiter avec des gens louches, aussi jeunes soient-ils. Armer un adolescent ne lui posait aucun problème.

Alex ressortit du magasin et utilisa les toilettes du restaurant le plus proche pour se changer. 

A présent, habillé de façon à se dissimuler au mieux et armé pour affronter ses adversaires, le jeune homme se sentait déterminé à se battre jusqu’au bout.

Il allait commencer par retrouver la trace de Scorpia avant de pouvoir régler leur compte au plus grand nombre de leurs agents. Il n’était peut-être pas capable de tirer sur des cibles vivantes il y a un an et demi, mais de l’eau était passée sous les ponts depuis. Et elle avait plutôt la couleur du sang : celui d’Edward, Liz et Sabina mais également de Jack, Ian, John et Helen Rider.

Cette nuit, Alex Rider aurait sa revanche.

AR/NCIS

« Ce gamin est cinglé. », éclata Tony, de retour dans leur espace commun. « Une organisation criminelle a massacré sa famille adoptive et maintenant, il va aller leur demander des comptes, le couteau entre les dents. »

« Il a volé un pistolet, pas un couteau, Tony. »

« Au risque de me répéter, Ziva-ah, il s’agit d’une expression. »

« Au lieu de vous chamailler, préparez-vous. », leur jeta l’ex-Marine.

Ses trois subordonnés échangèrent une grimace.

L’homme était revenu survolté du MTAC. Fornell, un peu étonné de cet état inhabituel, lui avait proposé son aide pour rechercher le garçon. Les équipes conjointes du NCIS et du FBI ratisseraient la ville à sa recherche cette nuit.

Mais les équipiers de Gibbs comprenaient son angoisse. Outre son passé douloureux, l’ex-Marine, sous ses airs sévères, avait un faible pour les enfants. Ainsi, aider Alex Rider était un devoir pour lui et son équipe partageait amplement son avis. Surtout Ziva qui avait été armée et entraînée par son propre père à un trop jeune âge. 

« On te suit, patron. », déclara Tony.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur. La nuit s’annonçait bien longue.

AR/NCIS

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Alex réussit enfin à localiser un entrepôt appartenant à Scorpia. Il avait passé les heures précédentes à arpenter les quartiers les moins recommandables de la ville de Washington, en quête d’informations.

Il avait fini par repérer deux marchands d’armes dans un pub mal éclairé. Le nom de Scorpia n’avait pas été prononcé à voix haute, mais cela n’était qu’un détail sans importance puisqu’Alex arrivait à présent à lire sur les lèvres. De plus, une épaisse enveloppe avait changé de main et l’un des deux hommes portait un petit tatouage en forme de scorpion sur le poignet.

La discussion des deux dealers lui avait également fourni une adresse. Il avait alors attendu un bon moment après que les deux hommes soient partis, avant de payer sa consommation et de sortir à son tour.

Il se trouvait à présent sur l’un des bâtiments les plus hauts de l’entrepôt. En contrebas, une dizaine de gardes avec des chiens faisait des rondes régulières. Mais Alex savait qu’il y avait d’autres membres de Scorpia à l’intérieur des bâtiments. A la lueur des torches électriques, il avait même aperçu un des membres du conseil exécutif les plus impitoyables : le Yougoslave Zeljan Kurst. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais le reconnut d’une photo montrée par le MI6 : grand, chauve, des yeux durs, le genre qui vous torture au son d’un concert de musique classique. Sympathique, quoi.

Alex savait qu’il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent. Il se laissa glisser doucement du toit et s’allongea dans un coin sombre, à plat ventre sur le sol de béton noir. Son habillement lui permettait de passer quasiment inaperçu, d’autant qu’il avait pris soin de se tenir le plus loin possible des chiens. Il s’approcha par derrière de deux gardes surveillant une des sorties latérales avant de les abattre sans bruit, grâce au silencieux dont il avait muni le Colt. Les deux hommes s’affaissèrent sur le sol sans que cela ne vienne troubler le calme de la nuit.

Alex ouvrit la porte et se glissa alors rapidement à l’intérieur. Il arpenta le long corridor en utilisant ironiquement les mêmes techniques silencieuses des ‘ninjas’ que Scorpia lui avait un jour apprises. Sur le chemin, il abattit deux autres agents d’une balle dans la tête. Net, précis et toujours silencieux.

Alex ne ressentait aucune joie à tuer, ni aucune autre émotion d’ailleurs. Peut-être la vie, de par tous les obstacles qu’elle avait dressés sur son chemin ces dernières années, avait-elle finalement réussi à faire véritablement de lui un tueur. Mais cette nuit-là, la pensée ne le préoccupait pas autant qu’elle aurait dû ou même qu’elle ne l’aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c’était qu’il y avait quelques heures encore à peine, il avait une famille, une maison, un foyer où il avait enfin pu commencer à oublier les horreurs qu’il avait traversées. Et voilà que Scorpia revenait pour tout démolir une nouvelle fois. C’est pourquoi revoir Kurst avait aidé Alex à former un plan dans sa tête et c’était ce plan qu’il comptait bien suivre pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune espion avançait, ses yeux redevenaient fixes et froids, concentrés sur la tâche qu’il s’était fixé.

Au détour d’un couloir, il aperçut une double porte en chêne sculpté, à demi ouverte. Du coin de l’œil, il vit à l’intérieur un bar, une bibliothèque et du mobilier de bureau. Assis devant un ordinateur se trouvait l’homme qu’il recherchait. Zeljan Kurst semblait examiner des tableaux de comptes, provenant sans doute d’une vente illégale quelconque.

Mais cela n’intéressait nullement Alex. Il sortit discrètement son fusil d’assaut, le pointa par l’ouverture et ajusta son angle de tir de manière à avoir le canon de l’arme directement pointé sur la nuque du Yougoslave.

Il eut à peine le temps de presser la détente que ce dernier se retournait déjà, vif comme l’éclair. La balle d’Alex le manqua de peu et cela fut suffisant pour qu’il riposte, touchant Alex au flanc.

Cependant, celui-ci se releva rapidement, l’adrénaline l’aidant à faire abstraction de sa douleur. Il parcourut rapidement le chemin inverse pour rejoindre la sortie. Dans son dos, il entendait les bruits de pas précipités et des ordres donnés dans une langue qui ressemblait à du russe. Une fois dehors, il entendit les chiens lancés à ses trousses. Plusieurs balles l’avaient effleuré, mais il continuait d’avancer le plus vite, conscient que s’arrêter signerait à coup sûr son arrêt de mort.

Arrivé au niveau du grillage entourant l’entrepôt, il jeta son sac-à-dos par-dessus avant de s’y hisser lui-même et de sauter de l’autre côté. Malgré sa blessure, il avait réussi à distancer ses poursuivants et décida d’utiliser cette avance pour sortir un plan de la ville qu’il éclaira à l’aide de sa torche.

En effet, s’égarer dans Washington de nuit lui ferait perdre son précieux avantage. Il repéra une bouche de métro toute proche et s’y rendit d’une démarche endolorie. Quelques passants lui jetèrent un regard vague, trop habitués à la violence dans ce quartier.

Il monta dans une rame de métro, en redescendit avant de prendre une autre ligne. Il répéta ce manège deux fois. Il voulait être sûr d’avoir semé ses poursuivants. Il finit par ressortir aux environs d’une banlieue chic, avec ses maisons joliment entretenues.

Il était alors quatre heures du matin et, à cette heure-là heureusement, les habitants du quartier dormaient tous. Le jeune espion devait absolument trouver de quoi se soigner pour ne pas risquer une hémorragie.

Il se décida donc à entrer dans la demeure la plus proche pour y voler juste ce dont il avait un besoin urgent.

Avant d’entrer, il fit le tour pour trouver la meilleure ouverture. Il fit un nœud avec sa corde et la lança de manière à pouvoir escalader la gouttière jusqu’au toit. En effet, une des fenêtres de l’étage était entrouverte et cela serait plus facile, pour lui qui était blessé, de s’y laisser glisser.

Alex était conscient du risque qu’il prenait, mais sa blessure le faisait de plus en plus souffrir à présent que l’adrénaline l’avait quitté. En outre, il commençait à perdre une quantité inquiétante de sang.

Par chance, il atterrit dans une salle de bains. Il est de notoriété publique que c’est dans cette pièce que la plupart des gens garde une petite pharmacie. Fouillant doucement dans les placards, le jeune homme, de plus en plus endolori, trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin : pince, désinfectant, bandages… Mais le plus dur restait à venir : il devait absolument retirer la balle avant de pouvoir refermer ses plaies où il risquait une septicémie. Alex sentait le projectile dans son côté, d’assez gros calibre, qui se rappelait à lui dès qu’il bougeait trop brusquement.

Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver. Les salles de bains avec WC intégrés sont les pièces les plus souvent visitées la nuit par leur propriétaire. La porte s’ouvrit et, sur le seuil, se tenait une petite fille blonde, de huit ou neuf ans. En le voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, comme pour crier mais sans l’oser.

Il faut dire qu’Alex, avec tout le sang qui s’échappait de sa plaie, devait faire un peu peur à voir, d’autant plus qu’il arborait également quelques contusions au visage. 

L’adolescent tendit les mains devant lui, pour montrer à la petite fille qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais ce geste lui envoya un électrochoc de douleur et il se laissa glisser pour s’asseoir, la tête penchée en arrière contre le mur.

Puis, la fillette sembla retrouver sa voix et cria.

« Papa ! »


	7. L’intrus

Tobias Fornell était rentré chez lui vers quatre heures du matin. Les recherches lancées par Gibbs concernant Alex Rider n’avaient rien données, malgré les efforts conjoints du NCIS et du FBI. Fornell avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui, d’autant plus qu’il avait la garde de sa fille cette semaine et ne voulait pas la laisser trop longtemps toute seule.

Pour le moment, l’agent du FBI était tranquillement installé dans sa cuisine, attablé devant un sandwich. Soudain, il se figea un instant, croyant entendre trifouiller à l’étage. Mais il n’entendit plus rien la seconde suivante et se dit qu’il avait sûrement rêvé.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sourit en entendant la porte de la chambre d’Elisa s’ouvrir et ses petits pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Elle avait du l’entendre rentrer et cela la rassurait.

Un court moment plus tard, il perçut la terreur dans sa voix tandis qu’elle criait. 

« Papa ! Papa !!! »

Fornell se précipita à l’étage, son arme de service au poing, prêt à défendre chèrement la vie de sa fille unique. Arrivé sur le seuil de la pièce, il se figea.

Face à la fillette se trouvait Alex Rider. Le jeune homme, affalé contre le mur, était en piteux état. Des contusions marquaient son visage très pâle et sa respiration était sifflante.

Fornell l’observa un instant avant de demander la première chose qu’il lui vint à l’esprit.

« Par où es-tu rentré ? »

Epuisé, le jeune homme montra la fenêtre ouverte avec son bras gauche. Levant ce dernier, il découvrit son côté et Fornell aperçut alors la plaie béante, sans aucun doute causée par une arme de gros calibre et par laquelle s’échappait une quantité impressionnante de sang.

Le garçon leva son regard sur Tobias et énonça d’une voix hachée par la douleur :

« Voulais pas…f-faire de mal… juste pou-pour me… me soigner. »

L’agent du FBI comprit que l’adolescent tenait à le rassurer sur ses intentions mais guettait l’arme encore dans la main de ce dernier. L’adulte se tourna alors vers sa fille, un air rassurant sur le visage.

« Elisa, ma chérie, va vite te recoucher s’il te plait. Papa a la situation bien en main. »

Sa fille lui jeta un regard hésitant, pas tout à fait rassurée de laisser son père avec l’inconnu, avant de finalement s’exécuter sans un mot de plus.

Dès qu’elle fut sortie de la pièce, Fornell soupira. Que pouvait-il bien faire de l’adolescent blessé ? Comment s’était-il retrouvé dans cet état ? Et, plus important, qui était vraiment Alex Rider ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au jeune homme qui le fixait avec un mélange de crainte et de résignation. Il se demandait sûrement quel sort l’agent du FBI allait-il lui réserver. Il est vrai que celui-ci était encore indécis.

Tout d’un coup, l’homme se rendit compte qu’à côté de l’adolescent se trouvait un kit de premiers secours. Rider disait donc la vérité. Et au vu de la quantité de sang perdue, il avait besoin de soins et vite. D’ailleurs, il vit le jeune homme dodeliner de la tête, prêt à s’évanouir.

« Non, tu restes avec moi… Reste éveillé. »

Fornell lui tapota les joues, sentant la panique le gagner. Que faire ? Finalement, il composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l’esprit en espérant que Leroy Jethro Gibbs décroche rapidement.

AR/NCIS

Ledit Jethro Gibbs était rentré passablement énervé à l’agence. Ils avaient fouillé toute la ville pendant de longues heures à la recherche du jeune Alex Rider. Rien. Pas même une trace. Le garçon s’était comme volatilisé. Ils étaient tous revenus bredouilles et fatigués. Gibbs avait renvoyé Tony, Ziva et McGee chez eux avant de remonter à son bureau.

Au moment précis où il y arrivait, son portable vibra discrètement. Il reconnut instantanément le numéro affiché.

« Que voulez-vous, Tobias ? Nous venons à peine de nous quitter. », lui dit-il d’une voix lasse.

« Figurez-vous, Jethro, que nos recherches étaient inutiles. », lui répondit l’agent du FBI.

Gibbs crut déceler une pointe de stress dans la voix de son ami mais n’y fit pas attention sur le moment.

« Vous m’appelez exprès pour me dire cela ? Je suis trop fatigué pour entendre ce genre de bêtises, Fornell, réessayez demain matin. »

« D’ici là, il sera peut-être trop tard. Mais vous serez peut-être intéressé par ceci : je viens de trouver un Alex Rider blessé dans ma salle de bains. »

Gibbs comprit alors d’où venait l’angoisse de l’agent du FBI. Lui-même se leva avec brusquerie.

« Vous plaisantez, Tobias ? »

« Absolument pas, Jethro. Il est en train de se vider de tout son sang sur mon carrelage. Pouvez-vous venir le plus rapidement possible chez moi ? Et si vous pouviez ramener également le docteur Mallard, je vous en serai gré. »

« J’arrive immédiatement. »

Gibbs raccrocha puis se dirigea vers l’ascenseur, rasséréné. Il prit la direction de la salle d’autopsie d’un pas déterminé et entra aussitôt. Le médecin-légiste était en plein rangement et Jimmy Palmer était parti depuis longtemps.

« Ducky, il faut absolument que tu m’accompagnes chez Fornell. Alex Rider a débarqué chez lui, en sang. »

Son vieil ami fronça les sourcils avant d’acquiescer lentement.

« Je te suis, Jethro. »

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir lorsque les deux hommes se garèrent finalement devant chez Fornell. Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que la porte de la maison s’ouvrit, avec Fornell sur le seuil.

« Ah, Jethro, merci d’être venu si vite. »

« Où est-il ? », dit directement Gibbs en entrant, Ducky sur ses talons.

« Toujours là-haut, dans ma salle de bains. », répondit Tobias en les guidant vers ladite pièce. « Je n’ai pas osé le déplacer avant de le faire examiner, Docteur Mallard. », ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard vers le médecin-légiste.

« Vous avez très bien fait, Agent Fornell. », le rassura celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes avaient atteint la salle de bains. Gibbs s’arrêta alors sur le pas de la porte, choqué par la vue qui se présentait à lui. L’adolescent aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux blond cendré était étendu par terre, la tête penchée en arrière, la respiration sifflante. L’ex-Marine repéra tout de suite ce qui avait affolé Fornell. On voyait distinctement du sang s’écouler à flots de la plaie sanglante que le jeune homme portait au côté gauche.

Alex Rider devait souffrir atrocement, pourtant les trois hommes ne purent s’empêcher de remarquer que cela se lisait peu sur son visage.

Gibbs s’agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Pendant un moment, le gamin le fixa avec un regard de bête traquée puis sembla comprendre que l’agent était là pour l’aider. 

C’est alors que Ducky s’avança doucement pour examiner la blessure.

« Cela ressemble à un tir de gros calibre, Jethro. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le conduire à l’hôpital le plus proche. »

Cela fit instantanément réagir le gosse. Il parla d’une voix forte mais saccadée.

« N-non ! Je vous-vous en supplie. Pas l’hô-pi-tal, t-trop dange-reux. »

Sur ce, Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard. De son côté, paniqué à l’idée de ne pas se faire comprendre, l’adolescent essaya de se redresser d’un air stressé. Gibbs lui posa une main rassurante sur la poitrine.

« Ne bouges pas. Nous devons d’abord te soigner. Je pense que mon ami Ducky, ici présent, va pouvoir t’aider. », expliqua l’ex-Marine d’un ton qu’il espérait rassurant.

Ce dernier ne savait pas encore exactement quels ennuis avait le jeune Alex Rider mais, au fond de lui, Gibbs avait tout de suite ressenti de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Il voulait vraiment l’aider mais n’était pas sûr que celui-ci le laisse faire. Il avait l’air trop têtu et habitué à se débrouiller tout seul, même face à de réels problèmes.

Mais après tout, Leroy Jethro Gibbs n’était pas quelqu’un qui abandonnait à la moindre difficulté, son équipe pouvait le confirmer. S’il le fallait, l’agent expérimenté était prêt à briser le carcan dont s’entourait en permanence Alex Rider et à tout faire pour l’aider, y compris malgré lui.

Gibbs concentra à nouveau son attention sur la situation présente lorsqu’il entendit le blessé s’adresser à Ducky.

« Médecin ? »

« Médecin-légiste en vérité, mon garçon. Je dois t’avouer que j’ai plus l’habitude de ‘soigner’ les morts. », fit Ducky en riant avec légèreté.

Gibbs remarqua que son ami tentait d’amadouer le garçon, ce qu’il réussit en partie au vu du petit sourire douloureux dont le garçon gratifia le docteur.

Un instant plus tard, tandis que le vieil homme examinait la blessure, Alex poussa un sifflement de douleur.

« Ne le bougez surtout pas. », indiqua Ducky aux deux agents. « Je vais commencer par retirer la balle. »

Il se tourna alors vers Alex avec un air franchement désolé.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir t’anesthésier. Dans ton état, tu risquerais de ne plus te réveiller. »

Alex acquiesça d’un air grave avant de saisir le premier objet venu à serrer dans sa main pour contrôler sa douleur.

Le voyant, Gibbs lui proposa alors sa propre main mais le garçon, fier, la dédaigna avant de détourner la tête. L’ex-Marine ne pouvait qu’admirer son courage, surtout à un moment aussi critique.

Ducky travailla le plus rapidement possible mais, plus important, tout en douceur. Il retira la balle, qui avait l’air de provenir d’un Beretta de gros calibre. Le sang s’écoula alors encore plus vite de la plaie béante. S’il ne faisait pas attention, l’adolescent risquait de faire une hémorragie. D’ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à tomber dans l’inconscience. Fornell et Gibbs se précipitèrent pour tenter de le réanimer mais le vieux médecin tendit les mains en signe d’apaisement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant que j’ai retiré la balle, je vais refermer. A ce stade, l’inconscience lui sera plutôt bénéfique.

Il sortit donc son fil et son aiguille chirurgicale et entreprit sa besogne avec application. Le garçon ne se réveilla pas. Lorsque Ducky eut fini, il prit la tension, ainsi que la température du blessé. La première était bonne, mais la seconde était à surveiller, l’adolescent ayant apparemment monté à plus de quarante degrés pendant la nuit.

Ils l’installèrent dans l’unique chambre dont disposait Fornell en dehors de celle de sa fille, c’est-à-dire la sienne propre.

Ducky resta au chevet du gamin, tandis que les deux agents se retrouvèrent, silencieux, devant une tasse de café fort. Gibbs fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de nos dernières découvertes, Tobias ? » 

« Vous voulez dire le hacking que votre équipe a perpétré sur des programmes de haute sécurité britanniques ? »

Mais son vis-à-vis n’eut pas l’air d’entendre l’ironie dans sa question, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quels liens peut bien avoir un gosse de quinze ans avec des services secrets, Tobias ? », demanda Gibbs d’un air las.

L’agent du FBI fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Alex Rider et le MI6 ne sont pas des inconnus l’un pour l’autre ! »

« Que lui veut le MI6 ? », lança Fornell, d’un air abasourdi. 

« C’est justement la réponse que je cherche, Tobias. Mais le principal intéressé est plutôt réticent à parler jusqu’à présent. Je peux sentir qu’il a besoin d’aide mais je ne peux tout de même pas le forcer. Il a quinze ans, mais parfois on a l’impression qu’il en a dix de plus. »

« Je ne sais pas, Jethro. », soupira son ami. « Mais ce que je peux dire, c’est que tu t’en es toujours bien sorti avec les enfants. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu’Alex Rider puisse être considéré comme un enfant, ni même comme un adolescent. Tu connais beaucoup d’adolescents poursuivis par une organisation criminelle ? »

Ces derniers mots interpellèrent l’agent du FBI.

« Une organisation ? Laquelle ? »

« Scorpia ? Tu connais ? », fit Gibbs tout en lui jetant un coup d’œil intéressé.

Tout d’un coup, l’homme las était redevenu l’agent expérimenté. Il porta alors un regard très concentré sur son interlocuteur, comme s’il buvait ses paroles.

« En effet. Ils sont très fichés, par beaucoup d’organismes nationaux et internationaux. Scorpia verse dans le banditisme de très grande envergure. Ils travaillent ainsi aussi bien pour des psychopathes que des gouvernements officiels. Leur motif premier, c’est l’argent. Mais quel est le rapport avec Alex Rider ? »

Gibbs se demanda un instant s’il devait tout lui expliquer. Mais après tout, Tobias était un ami de longue date et il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui. Alex Rider aurait besoin de tout le soutien possible et celui d’agents fédéraux officiels ne pouvait pas faire de mal dans le cas présent.

L’ex-Marine en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu’avant même qu’il ait pu répondre à la question, Ducky vint les prévenir que l’adolescent était enfin réveillé.

Il se leva aussitôt en direction de la chambre du blessé. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au garçon et risquer de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même comme un escargot dans sa coquille, mais avant toute chose, il avait besoin de réponses.


	8. Découvertes stupéfiantes

Alex Rider était bien réveillé et s’était redressé en position assise lorsque Gibbs entra dans la pièce. Il n’avait pas vraiment les yeux dans le vague, malgré les doses de morphine que lui avait administrées Ducky, pour lutter contre la douleur.

Gibbs s’assit sur le bout du lit pour lui faire face.

« Posez vos questions. », exigea brutalement l’adolescent d’une voix amer. Encore une fois, il semblait complètement résigné.

« Tu vas mieux ? », demanda cependant l’ex-Marine avec sincérité.

Pourtant le garçon n’en démordit pas.

« Vous êtes curieux à propos du MI6 ? »

Gibbs soupira avant d’acquiescer doucement. S’il voulait que le garçon coopère, autant aller dans son sens. Il l’invita d’un geste à poursuivre.

« Vous avez posé vos questions au MI6. »

Il s’agissait plus d’une affirmation que d’une question, se dit Gibbs. Le gamin avait l’air extrêmement intuitif pour son âge. Comprenant qu’il serait difficile de lui mentir et n’en voyant d’ailleurs pas l’intérêt sur ce point, il choisit donc d’entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Le NCIS a en effet pris contact avec une femme qui semblait de connaître : une certaine Tulipe Jones. Ce nom te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? »

Alex Rider eut un rictus.

« Plus qu’un peu. »

Face à son attitude amèrement ironique, Gibbs se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait déterrer un secret plus dangereux que précieux.

Soudain, l’expression sur le visage du jeune homme devint plus déterminée et Gibbs le vit prendre une grande inspiration.

« Mes parents sont morts lorsque j’étais bébé. Il y a plus d’un an et demi, mon oncle est mort à son tour. Officiellement, un accident de voiture. », à ce moment, le visage du garçon se tordit une fois de plus en un rictus ironique. « Drôle d’accident, avec tout un côté perforé d’impacts de balles. »

A ces mots, Gibbs haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Un meurtre ? Quel métier exerçait ton oncle ? »

« Là encore, il travaillait officiellement pour une banque internationale et voyageait très souvent pour se rendre à des congrès à l’autre bout du monde. J’ai appris peu de temps après sa mort qu’il était en réalité un agent de terrain pour le compte du MI6. »

« Un espion ? »

Nouveau mouvement de tête positif. Voilà qui expliquait quelque peu comment le Directeur du MI6 connaissait Alex Rider.

Gibbs se rendit tout d’un coup compte que le gamin racontait tout sur un ton monocorde, sans aucune émotion. Un peu comme s’il était devenu plus que blasé de tous ces secrets invraisemblables. En outre, il parlait de la mort de gens qu’il avait sans douter aimés comme si cela ne pouvait plus l’atteindre, comme s’il n’arrivait plus vraiment à en tirer du chagrin.

Alex continua son histoire, toujours sur le même ton.

« Peu après l’enterrement de Ian, le MI6 est venu me trouver. Le directeur à l’époque Alan Blunt et son adjointe Tulipe Jones voulaient que je finisse la mission pendant laquelle mon oncle avait été tué. »

Cela estomaqua littéralement l’ex-Marine. Le culot de ces agents ! Ils avaient voulu envoyer un gamin, à peine sorti du deuil, à la mort. Pour Gibbs, ils méritaient au minimum d’être traduits devant une cour martiale.

« Que leur as-tu répondu ? », questionna-t-il doucement.

« A quatorze ans ? ‘Non’, bien sûr. Mais je les avais sous-estimés. Ce genre de personne ne se contente pas d’un ‘non’ pour réponse. Ils m’ont alors menacé et fait du chantage : mes services contre le fait de ne pas voir ma gardienne et seule amie adulte reconduite à la frontière pour manque de visa et de ne pas être moi-même placé dans un orphelinat. Jack me gardait et habitait chez nous depuis neuf ans. », précisa Alex.

Une sorte de grondement échappa à Gibbs. C’était au-delà de tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer.

Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix, inhabituellement blanche, lorsqu’il passa à la question suivante.

« Comment as-tu survécu à ta mission ? »

L’adolescent haussa les épaules, impassible.

« Un coup de chance. Cela m’a bien servi par la suite. Officiellement, neuf coups de chance. Mais cette chance a toujours eu un prix. », rajouta Alex en détournant les yeux.

« Tu as effectué neuf missions ? En un an ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, un air désintéressé sur le visage, comme s’il n’avait pas risqué sa vie neuf fois, comme si son enfance n’avait pas été jetée par la fenêtre. Ces gens l’avaient moralement massacré.

Sous l’effet de la colère, Gibbs ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sortit en claquant la porte. Il retourna machinalement dans la cuisine où se trouvait toujours Fornell. Ce dernier l’observa tourner comme un lion en cage d’un air très inquiet.

« Jethro ? Vous m’expliquez ? Que vous a dit Alex Rider ? »

« Alex Rider n’est sûrement pas un criminel, Tobias, c’est tout le contraire ! », lui répondit l’ex-Marine d’une voix stressée.

Tobias décida qu’il valait mieux laisser le temps à son vieil ami de se reprendre. Ce qu’il fit en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de lui faire part de ses toutes dernières informations.

« Alex Rider n’a pas de parents et le dernier membre de sa famille, son oncle Ian Rider, est mort alors qu’il avait à peine quatorze ans. C’est alors que le MI6 lui a fait du chantage pour qu’il remplisse neuf missions pour eux, en un an. Le gosse a eu de la chance d’en ressortir vivant. »

Mais Fornell paraissait dubitatif.

« Vous êtes absolument sûr qu’il vous a dit la vérité ? Comment savoir s’il n’a pas inventé cette histoire abracadabrante pour mieux vous amadouer, Jethro ? »

L’ex-Marine allait répondre furieusement lorsqu’ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Alex Rider se trouvait là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de cuisine, légèrement chancelant. Le gamin avait tout de même réussi à descendre l’escalier seul et sans un cri.

Il se tourna vers Fornell en soulevant son t-shirt, révélant une relativement ancienne et fine cicatrice, un millimètre en dessous du cœur.

« Je pense qu’en tant qu’agent du FBI vous savez reconnaître une blessure par balle. », fit Alex, de ce ton toujours ironique.

Mais les deux hommes ne s’en formalisèrent pas et s’approchèrent afin de mieux voir la blessure, concentrés.

Gibbs fut le premier des deux à réagir à haute voix.

« Et les cicatrices sur tes bras et tes jambes ? »

L’ex-Marine montra les dits membres que laissaient voir le short et le t-shirt.

Le jeune espion le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mon avant-dernière mission au Kenya. Brûlures au troisième degré. »

Les deux agents fédéraux échangèrent un regard choqué. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les horrifiait le plus : ce que racontait le garçon ou qu’il le dise d’un ton vide avec les yeux fixés sur le néant. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que ses quinze ans, se dit Fornell, même débarrassé du sang ou sans son revolver.

Se pouvait-il qu’il dise la vérité ? Avec toutes ses années passées en tant qu’agent fédéral américain, Tobias devait bien reconnaître que certains de ses supérieurs n’avaient pas toujours une bonne éthique. 

Mais qu’avait Alex Rider de si particulier pour que le MI6 s’intéresse à lui ? Il décida de poser la question au garçon dont le regard s’assombrit aussitôt. Néanmoins, celui-ci lui répondit, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui semblaient danser dans ses yeux.

« Quand mon oncle est mort, j’ai découvert que toute mon enfance n’avait été qu’un entraînement, une formation pour faire de moi un espion. J’adore le sport et Ian m’a fait goûter à tout, mais aussi pousser à apprendre différentes langues étrangères, des techniques de combat et de survie. Croyez-moi, j’aurai préféré que rien de tout cela n’arrive et rester un adolescent ordinaire. A la place, pendant un an, je loupais l’école régulièrement et devenais de plus en plus un marginal pour mes camarades. Et le pire, c’est que je ne pouvais rien faire pour sortir de la route que mon propre oncle avait tracée pour moi. »

Il y avait tant de rancœur dans la voix du jeune homme que Gibbs se sentit un peu obligé de défendre l’oncle en question. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire que l’homme n’était pas responsable de tout le chaos au centre duquel s’était retrouvé son neveu après sa mort. Simplement, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien sur le long terme si Alex continuait d’en vouloir à l’homme qui l’avait malgré tout élevé.

C’est pourquoi il intervint d’un ton calme et serein.

« Ce n’est pas pour autant que ton oncle ne t’aimait pas, Alex. »

Fornell lui lança un regard en coin, amusé. Il avait bien dit que l’ex-Marine trouvait souvent les mots justes avec les enfants.

Quant au principal intéressé, il ne fit montre d’aucune réaction. Cependant, Gibbs remarqua qu’il prenait grand soin de garder son attention fixée sur l’agent du FBI et d’éviter le regard de l’ex-Marine. Ce dernier pensa voir un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux bruns. Mais pas sous le coup de la douleur physique, cette fois. Le souvenir de l’oncle devait être un problème sur lequel le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas s’appesantir. Cela se confirma lorsqu’Alex persista à fuir son regard.

De son côté, Fornell n’avait pas fini l’interrogatoire improvisé.

« Le soir où nous t’avons interpellé, tu as tué un homme avec un Smith & Wesson. La plupart des balles ont touché des zones vitales. Qui t’as appris à tirer si bien ? »

L’adolescent blond baissa un instant la tête, avant de la relever une lueur ironique dans le regard.

« Le MI6 a trouvé que je suis assez vieux pour aller me faire tuer mais trop jeune pour me servir d’une arme à feu. »

« Dans ce cas, qui t’as donc appris ? », insista l’agent du FBI.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Encore un secret. Mais les deux adultes n’eurent pas l’occasion de découvrir celui-là puisqu’au moment même, Ducky débarqua dans la cuisine.

En effet, il s’était finalement endormi au chevet de son patient et ne l’avait nullement entendu se lever.

Il les regarda tous les trois d’un air un peu sonné avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers son patient pour le gronder gentiment.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout, mon garçon. Il me semble que Jethro, », il désigna Gibbs « a l’intention de te ramener chez lui, ce matin. Tu n’as qu’à aller te recoucher en attendant. »

L’adolescent sembla un instant prêt à discuter, avant d’observer silencieusement les trois hommes et de finalement retourner dans sa chambre.

Dès qu’il eut quitté la cuisine, le médecin-légiste sermonna les deux agents comme des gamins.

« Vous n’auriez pas dû le laisser faire. Un homme, et à plus forte raison un adolescent dans son état doit absolument se reposer. Tu l’emmènes chez toi, Jethro, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’a vraiment pas besoin de stress supplémentaire. »

Gibbs acquiesça tout en se tournant vers Fornell.

« Si vous voulez bien, Tobias, je dois aller arranger quelques petites choses chez moi avant de pouvoir y accueillir Alex. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je le laisse chez vous une ou deux heures de plus ? »

« Aucun souci, Gibbs. Par ailleurs, je vous fais confiance pour me faire parvenir les moindres nouveautés dans cette enquête ? » s’enquit Fornell d’un ton assuré.

Les deux fédéraux se mirent d’accord puis Gibbs repartit rapidement chez lui avant que ce ne soit l’heure de repartir à l’agence. Il reviendrait alors rechercher l’adolescent. Il songea que le garçon avait vraiment besoin de stabilité après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, d’un environnement sain. 

Ce fut ainsi presque avec enthousiasme que Gibbs commença à préparer sa chambre d’invité.

AR/NCIS

Pendant ce temps, après une nuit courte et mouvementée, Tony, Ziva et McGee revenaient à l’agence et reprenaient le cours de leur enquête.

Aucun n’avait beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Le terme nuit blanche serait d’ailleurs plus approprié. En effet, si suite au message de Gibbs, qui leur annonçait qu’Alex Rider avait été retrouvé, les agents avaient pu rentrer tranquillement, le Directeur Vance les avait rappelés peu de temps après.

Leur nouvelle tâche était de repérer des clients ou même des membres de Scorpia, afin de pouvoir en interroger quelques-uns, ce qui pourrait être très utile dans la résolution de leur affaire.

Néanmoins, la tâche de départ, essentiellement informatisée, était plutôt laborieuse et les trois amis tombaient littéralement de sommeil.

« Je propose que McGénie, puisqu’il s’agit de son domaine favori, s’en occupe tout seul. », se plaignit pour la centième fois Tony. « C’est vrai, quoi, Ziva ! Toi et moi sommes des hommes de terrain, l’inactivité nous rend au contraire inefficaces. »

L’intéressée ne releva même pas et changea carrément de sujet.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Gibbs ? »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, Ziva-ah. S’il avait besoin d’aide, il nous aurait très certainement appelés. Personnellement, je suis plus intéressé sur ce qu’il a à nous apprendre sur cet Alex Rider. »

« C’est un gamin de quinze ans, Tony, alors arrêtes de t’imaginer trop de choses. Tu regardes beaucoup trop de films. », conclut sagement McGee.

« L’agent McGee a entièrement raison, agent Dinozzo. », intervint leur directeur Léon Vance, qui venait d’arriver à leur niveau. « Reprenez simplement pied avec la réalité, vous n’en serez que plus efficace. »

« Oui, Directeur. », se plia à regret Tony, tandis que Ziva et McGee riaient de concert. Cependant, le directeur continua sur un ton sérieux.

« Je suis ici pour vous faire passer un message. Vous allez vous rendre dans un entrepôt suspect figurant sur votre liste afin d’interpeller les suspects nécessaires. Voici vos mandats de perquisition. »

Il leur tendit quelques papiers d’un air grave.

« Nous n’attendons pas Gibbs, Directeur ? », s’étonna McGee. Et au vu de leurs expressions, Tony et Ziva partageaient la même opinion.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l’agent Gibbs arrive. », commença soudain une voix plus jeune derrière eux, coupant ainsi l’herbe sous le pied de Vance.

Les coéquipiers de l’ex-Marine se retournèrent d’un même mouvement pour se retrouver tout à coup, face à… Alex Rider.


	9. Questionnements

Les trois agents fédéraux fixèrent un moment le garçon devant eux, bouche bée. Ziva fut, comme toujours, la première à se ressaisir.

« Tu es blessé. », lui indiqua-t-elle, montrant du doigt le sang s’échappant de nouveau de sa blessure, malgré le bandage que lui avait fait Ducky quelques heures plus tôt.

Alex porta alors la main à son côté et la retira aussitôt, couverte de sang. L’adolescent ne vit pas l’israélienne s’avancer vers lui et, lorsqu’il leva enfin les yeux, elle se tenait juste devant lui. Surpris, il trébucha en arrière, s’effondrant contre le bureau de Tony. Il lança cependant à la jeune femme un regard de défi, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa vulnérabilité.

De leur côté, les trois agents se dévisagèrent, ne sachant comment agir. Ziva avait réagi instinctivement en voyant la blessure mais la réaction d’Alex l’avait alors figée. Le silence s’alourdit de seconde en seconde dans le bureau. Puis soudain…

« Tu sais que Ducky a dit que tu devais te reposer. », énonça une nouvelle voix, où perçait dans le ton grave une légère note de reproche.

McGee, Ziva et Tony se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur patron, en attente d’explications. Gibbs leur jeta un coup d’œil avant de centrer à nouveau son attention sur l’adolescent.

« Qu’est-ce-que… ? »

L’ex-Marine venait d’apercevoir la mare de sang qui commençait à se former. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un très court instant avant de prendre une décision et de se tourner vers le plus jeune membre de son équipe.

« McGee, vous allez descendre chez Abby avec Alex, mais vous passerez auparavant en salle d’autopsie. » Il ajouta une dernière remarque en faveur de l’adolescent. « Ton pansement est à refaire. »

« Non, c’est vrai ? Je croyais pouvoir vous faire croire que j’avais dessiné au feutre rouge dessus. », lui répondit sarcastiquement Alex.

Du coin de l’œil, ce dernier vit le jeune agent brun couler un regard interrogatif vers l’agent Gibbs. En retour, celui-ci hocha affirmativement la tête.

L’agent dénommé McGee se dirigea alors vers l’adolescent et l’aida à se relever en lui prenant délicatement le bras. A peine debout, le jeune homme se dégagea un peu brutalement, baraguinant dans une langue étrangère.

Avant que quiconque ait pu lui demander de traduire, Ziva lui répondit, dans la même langue. Et au vu des consonances, il s’agissait sans doute de langue arabe.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui avec un air quelque peu résigné avant de reprendre doucement le bras de McGee pour s’appuyer dessus, tandis que ce dernier le dirigeait vers l’ascenseur.

Gibbs les suivit un moment du regard avant de se tourner vers l’israélienne, un sourcil levé.

« Qu’avez-vous dit ? »

« Alex a dit qu’il n’avait plus besoin d’une nounou. Et je lui ai répondu que peut-être, mais d’un médecin certainement s’il ne voulait pas mourir de manière idiote, en se vidant de son sang alors que des personnes sont là pour le soigner. », répondit Ziva avec un air ouvertement mutin.

« Toi, c’est sûr que tu sais te montrer diplomate. », intervint Tony dans un rictus moqueur.

Mais Gibbs n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à les écouter se titiller.

« Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux. Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose sur le jeune Alex Rider avant que nous allions voir cet entrepôt. »

« Ok, patron, nous sommes toute ouïe. », continua Tony, d’un ton pas très sérieux qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Ziva.

« Nous vous écoutons, Gibbs. », fit-elle avec attention.

Il la remercia d’un signe de tête.

« Je viens d’apprendre que cet Alex Rider était en réalité un espion du MI6, les services secrets britanniques. »

En face de lui, Tony faillit s’étouffer tandis que l’ex-Mossad restait impassible.

« Patron, ce doit être une erreur. », dit le cinéphile après avoir repris son souffle. « Ce gamin a quoi ? Dix-sept ans au plus ? »

« Il a quinze ans et demi, Dinozzo. Et en vérité, il n’a plus de liens avec le MI6 depuis qu’il est venu habiter aux Etats-Unis avec les Pleasure, il y a six mois. Il a perdu son oncle, lui-même agent du MI6, dans une mission il y a un an et demie. C’est à ce moment-là que les services secrets britanniques sont venus le chercher, afin qu’il finisse cette même mission. », répondit Gibbs avec amertume.

« Et il a dit oui ? », s’exclama le cinéphile abasourdi. « Il s’est pris pour superman ou quoi ? »

« Tony ! », s’énerva Ziva, elle-même curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. « Si tu écoutes la suite, tu auras tes réponses plus vite ! »

Le cinéphile prit un air penaud et fit signe à l’ex-Marine de poursuivre. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin puis continua son récit.

« C’est là le pire, Dinozzo. Il ne voulait pas mais les dirigeants lui ont fait du chantage. Ils ont menacé d’expulser sa gouvernante américaine d’Angleterre et de l’envoyer dans un orphelinat. »

« Et comment s’est passé sa mission ? », s’inquiéta Ziva.

Même si elle avait elle-même été entraînée toute jeune par son père au sein du Mossad, elle n’aurait pu imaginer que d’autres agences dans le monde civilisé et occidental soient capables d’exploiter et de risquer la vie d’un enfant de quatorze ans.

« Trop bien. », fit Gibbs d’un air maussade. « Au point qu’ils l’ont obligé à effectuer huit autres missions en un an. »

« Et il les a toutes réussies ? », demanda un Tony horrifié.

« On peut dire çà. », répondit Gibbs, véritablement outragé par le comportement du MI6. « J’ai vu plusieurs de ses cicatrices, il a subi des brûlures au second degré et on lui a tiré une balle dans la poitrine, bon sang ! »

Gibbs frappa un grand coup de poing sur son bureau dans un accès de rage. Pour lui, c’était inconcevable d’abuser un enfant à ce point. Les chefs du MI6 étaient pires que des criminels et ne méritaient qu’une seule chose : la cour martiale.

Mais tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour le moment, c’était résoudre au mieux et au plus vite l’enquête afin de mettre tous les coupables sous les verrous. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu’Alex, aveuglé par la vengeance, ne risque une nouvelle fois sa vie en voulant se faire justice lui-même.

C’est pourquoi Gibbs se reprit aussitôt et se tourna vers ses deux agents.

« Je vous attends à l’ascenseur dans moins de cinq minutes. Prenez vos affaires. », leur lança-t-il en se dirigeant dans ladite direction.

« On va où, patron ? »

« A l’entrepôt, Dinozzo !!! »

AR/NCIS

McGee avait suivi les indications de Gibbs. Il avait pleinement confiance dans le jugement de son supérieur. D’autant que l’adolescent à côté de lui avait grand besoin de voir un médecin et Ducky était amplement qualifié, y compris en ce qui concernait les vivants.

McGee ne pouvait également s’empêcher de remarquer que le gamin restait étonnement impassible malgré la douleur causée par sa blessure. Il voyait Alex lui jeter des coups d’œil de temps en temps puis détourner le regard dès que l’agent du NCIS le regardait à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l’antre de Ducky.

« Ah Timothy ! Et tu as amené notre jeune ami ! Comment te portes-tu, mon garçon ? »

En s’avançant, le médecin-légiste remarqua la démarche saccadée d’Alex et le sang coulant à flots. Il se précipita alors vers le jeune homme.

« Tu as rouvert tes blessures ? J’avais pourtant bien dit que tu avais besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mais à quoi pense donc Jethro ? », gronda-t-il gentiment.

Ducky demanda à Alex de s’asseoir sur une de ses tables habituelles de travail pour le soigner. Le garçon obéit mais paraissait agité.

« Où sont Edward, Liz et Sab ? », questionna-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Le vieil homme comprit que l’adolescent savait que les corps avaient été là. Espérant lui apporter par ce geste quelque réconfort, il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Ils ont déjà été transférés aux pompes funèbres, en attente de l’enterrement. »

Il vit Alex baisser les yeux et décida de changer de sujet.

« Bon, voyons voir cette blessure. »

Le jeune espion ne se retrouva avec d’autre choix que de retirer son t-shirt devant les deux hommes. Voyant que la plaie saignait de manière presque hémorragique, le médecin s’activa aussitôt.

Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ducky s’appliquait à sa tâche en silence et l’adolescent, honteux de cette preuve de faiblesse, ne pipait mot.

Et la troisième personne présente, en l’occurrence l’agent McGee, observait en silence les différents blessures et hématomes qui recouvraient le corps du garçon. Gibbs avait sûrement expliqué quelques petites choses à Tony et Ziva durant son absence et il espérait être vite mis au courant des secrets du jeune Alex Rider.

Il fut étonné de ne pas entendre un seul gémissement de sa part durant l’intervention de Ducky, qui ne semblait pas vraiment indolore. Lorsque le médecin-légiste laissa enfin le jeune homme se rhabiller, le génie en informatique vit à nouveau celui-ci lui jeter un rapide coup d’œil méfiant. A dire vrai, il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui avait passé sa vie à regarder par-dessus son épaule, comme par crainte que l’on ne lui plante un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Pendant ce temps, ledit garçon s’était relevé. Sans plus s’attarder sur le profil d’Alex Rider et décochant au passage un hochement de tête à Ducky en guise de remerciements, McGee fit signe au garçon de le suivre.

« Allez, viens. Je t’emmène chez notre analyste scientifique. Tu verras, Abby est très gentille. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, il croisa le regard brun quelque peu méprisant. C’est vrai qu’il venait peut-être de lui parler comme à un enfant. Cependant, au premier coup d’œil, leur témoin ne paraissait pas avoir dix-neuf ans. Peut-être même n’avait-il pas dix-huit ans.

Mais ce dont il était sûr, et même s’il n’en connaissait pas la cause exacte, c’était qu’un adolescent n’aurait pas du avoir le regard dur et froid d’un homme adulte qui a vu trop de choses.


End file.
